Survival Of The Fittest
by RGAP-48
Summary: -COMPLETE- Jan teams up with Crystal and the two of them have their sights set on holding not only Shawn, but every man in Salem, captive in Jan's country home. Chaos ensues. Pairings: Lumi, Bricole, Rimi, Shan, Jate and random others.
1. What's Your Fantasy?

**Survival Of The Fittest**

****

****

  
  
Chapter One

  
  


**Author's Note: Okay, I got this idea from Ann415's fic challenge, which was to have Sami, Nicole and Kate all team up for some reason. This fic is mostly Lumi but it has some other pairings and it will probably have quite a few appearances made by Jan and Crystal. I hope the first chapter turned out okay because I've had trouble writing lately, so I'd love to know what you think of it. **

****  
  
"I really hate doing this." Lucas' eyes flashed with jealousy as he shot a quick look in the DA's direction, "But I'm going to give you an ultimatum. It's either him," Lucas eyed the man a second time, "Or me."   
  
Sami stood frozen, her mouth dropped open in shock at Lucas' words. Lucas looked incredibly jealous at that moment and normally, seeing him in that state over her would have been flattering. But not now. She turned to look at Ray helplessly, who just crossed his arms over his chest in return, waiting for her to answer Lucas' question. Sami couldn't give up this chance, it was too good of an opportunity. There would probably never be another time when she would meet another person that fit so perfectly into her schemes that was interested in her. She would be crazy to give up on him just because Lucas was acting like a caveman.   
  
Swallowing hard, Sami swivelled her head back around so she was facing Lucas. Her eyes sparked with rebellion and she raised one eyebrow, "You don't own me, Lucas. And you should know by now that I do not like being given ultimatums or being told what to do. You can't control me. I'm staying with him."   
  
She saw Lucas' jaw clench but he nodded stiffly, "Fine. But you know, I really do hope he has better luck with you than I had." Sami's heart sank at his words.   
  
_I really do hope he has better luck with you than I had_... Had. Past tense. As in, he was telling her it was over. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to push away the insistent pangs of regret she was already feeling. When she opened her eyes, Lucas had turned around and was storming out of the Blue Note. Instinctively, Sami pushed past several people and hurried after him. Once they were outside, Sami managed to catch up to Lucas and snagged his arm. He whirled around to look at her, his eyes darkened with anger.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sami demanded, throwing his arm down in disgust.   
  
Lucas stared at her blankly, "What am I doing? I'm leaving and letting you spend the rest of your night in that guy's company like you wanted. Can I leave now?"   
  
"No." Sami shot back abruptly, "Stop acting like a freaking twelve year-old already! You can't even argue with them because they always think they're right and everyone else is wrong! You don't even understand what is going on. I have a perfectly legitimate reason for wanting to talk to this guy and it has nothing to do with any type of attraction I have towards him."   
  
"Really? Does he know that?" Lucas continued to glare at Sami, "And if you're not attracted to him, then why are you _throwing_ yourself at him?"   
  
Sami felt herself growing less regretful and more angry with each word that came out of Lucas' mouth, "That is none of your damn business. Why can't you just let me have my own life? Everything that I do does _not_ have to revolve around you and there is nothing wrong with spending some time with a friend."   
  
"I couldn't agree more. But you looked like you were getting a little too friendly with him in there." before Sami could protest, Lucas continued with a sigh, pushing one hand through his hair, "I don't want to control you. But how am I supposed to trust you when you keep sneaking around like this and pushing me away when I ask you what's going on?"   
  
Sami gritted her teeth, all regret finally replaced by sheer anger, "I guess you'll just have to figure that one out on your own." she replied shortly, before turning on her heel and stalking back into the Blue Note.

* * *

"Mm, Shawn, you taste so good." Jan purred, nipping lightly at the captive man's neck, "I can't take waiting any longer. Make love to me now, Shawn."   
  
Shawn thrust his hips upward slightly in a vain attempt to throw Jan off of him, "No! When is going to sink in, Jan? I am never going to sleep with you. Belle is the only woman I am ever going to make love to because she is the only woman that I actually love."   
  
"It's really too bad Belle doesn't feel the same way about you." Jan retorted, flinging her long curls over her shoulder in frustration, "Because while you're stuck here trying to resist me, Belle is off screwing your best friend."   
  
Shawn opened his mouth, then closed it, his head hanging in defeat. Smiling triumphantly, Jan lowered her mouth back down to his neck. Slowly but surely, Shawn was weakening and whether he chose to admit it or not, he did believe her stories about Phillip and Belle. And why shouldn't he? Jan could continue to tell him all about Phillip and Belle's little affair because it _was_ true.   
  
The sound of the doorbell ringing made Jan scowl into Shawn's neck and she pulled herself off of him. Moving quickly, she covered Shawn's mouth with a gag and stepped into her old lady costume, which had been strewn all over the room outside Shawn's cage. Once every piece of her costume was in place, Jan hurried downstairs. She opened the front door tentatively, before her shoulder dropped in relief when she saw who was at the door. She let Nicole and another woman she didn't know inside the country home, then began shedding the layers of her disguise angrily.   
  
"What are you doing here, Nicole? You made me get into this annoying granny outfit for nothing. You could have at least called first. And why did you have to show up right before Shawn was about to give in to my sexy advances?" Jan demanded indignantly.   
  
Nicole rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he was, Jan. You just keep telling yourself that. Now, I have another favour to ask of you."   
  
Jan huffed impatiently, "Well, what is it now? God, this is like, a one-way street, Nicole. The real question I should be asking is, what have _you_ done for _me_ lately."   
  
"Oh, quit whining, it's really not a big deal." Nicole promised, then turned to look at the woman that had followed her inside the country house, "Jan, meet Crystal." Jan gave the woman in the red dress a fleeting smile before turning back to Nicole, "She has to stay with you for a while." Nicole finished.   
  
"She what?" Jan exploded, looking around anxiously, "She cannot stay here. There is no room, if she moves in, it will be way too crowded."   
  
"Jan, there are tons of extra rooms in this place." Nicole pointed out, "You could kidnap every guy in Salem and keep them hostage here and there would still be room left over. This place is huge."   
  
_Kidnap every guy in Salem?_ Jan's eyes glazed over at the thought, _And hold them hostage in my kinky country home and put all of them in their own little cages? I like the sound of that._   
  
Finally, Jan nodded reluctantly, "I guess she can stay here. But only for a while." Jan added quickly, "And she can't bother me and Shawn. We still have a lot of catching up to do. It's been so long since we've seen each other."   
  
Crystal grinned at Jan, "Hey, I think it will be fun here. I can't believe you had the nerve to tie up some guy for your own personal pleasure. I would so love to do that to John. He's the only reason I'm staying in Salem, you know. Nicky wanted me to leave but I said I wouldn't because I still want a shot at that gorgeous hunk."   
  
Nicole ignored Crystal and quickly explained to Jan, "I wanted her to get out of town so she wouldn't cause trouble for me but she refused. And I can't very well have her living under the same roof with snoopy Brady, what with her big mouth and all. So, she's just going to stay here for a while. Here's her suitcase and stuff and wow, look at the time, I have to go." looking very relieved to have gotten rid of Crystal, Nicole fled from the country home, leaving Jan and Crystal alone in the front room.   
  
Jan turned to Crystal, still annoyed that she had to play hostess with Nicole's stupid friend, "Come on, you can have the room on the far side of the hallway, away from Shawn's bedroom." Jan began walking up the stairs and Crystal followed closely behind her. After Crystal had thrown her bags into the room Jan had designated for her, Jan smiled brightly at the new addition to her country house.   
  
"So," Jan began casually, "Do you want to meet my sex slave? It's okay if he sees you, you won't get in trouble for being my 'accomplice' because he's never getting out, so he can't tell on you."   
  
Crystal's eyes lit up, "Oh, do I ever. I bet he's totally gorgeous." Jan nodded in agreement and pulled Crystal out of the room. They reached Shawn's bedroom and Shawn started when he saw the second woman enter the room.   
  
"Who the hell is this?" Shawn demanded, his restraints clanking loudly, "Is she the one that's been helping you?" Jan shook her head and sashayed towards Shawn.   
  
"No, she's just my friend." Jan responded, "She'll be staying with us for a while but don't worry, Shawn. She won't get in the way of our love-making sessions. I'll make sure of it."   
  
"We do not engage in love-making sessions in the first place, idiot." Shawn said sharply, "Get it through your thick head I do not like you, nor do I _love_ you and no, I do not want to have _sex_ with you. Why don't you just let me go now before you end up being sorry you ever started this crazy thing?"   
  
Jan flinched and turned to Crystal apologetically, "I guess you know the truth now. We don't have any fun because Shawn's boring. And it is driving me... insane." Jan's eyes flashed desperately and she fisted her hair in her hands. She made a tiny noise in the back of her throat and ripped a small handful of her hair out of her head.   
  
"Woah, there." Crystal looked somewhat frightened, "It's going to be okay, girl. They have places for people like you."   
  
Jan was hyperventilating now, "It's not... healthy. People don't go this long without it. I must have it... I have needs here." she stepped towards the bed, "Why won't you have sex to me?" she wailed then dropped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"Holy shit, girl. You gotta go to a sex rehab or something. I've seen druggies get like this when they've gone too long without a fix." Crystal's eyes were wide, then she spoke again, "Of course, I don't know why you're sticking with this guy. If he doesn't want to have sex with you, that's fine. There are other guys out there. Why don't you find another guy to lock in a cage and see if he'll sleep with you? Or better yet, just to be on the safe side, lock a whole bunch of guys up in this house and see which one breaks first." Crystal suggested.   
  
Jan stopped shaking and got to her feet, "That is such a great idea. Okay, to start off with, Phillip definitely needs to be here. With him gone, Belle will completely fall apart and that will be very fun to see. He's pretty cute too."   
  
"I'll help you." Crystal volunteered, "We won't tell Nicole about this and we'll kidnap Brady too. Oh, and John of course. He is one fabulously delicious man."   
  
"What does Nicole have to do with anything?" Shawn spoke up but both women ignored him.   
  
Jan winced at the idea of someone actually considering her worst enemy's father 'fabulously delicious', "We can get him after we've gotten other people. We can't forget Mimi's boyfriend. Talk about hot. I think Phillip has a hot older brother too."   
  
Shawn struggled against the handcuffs, "You guys can't do this. It's bad enough you've got me locked up here. You will get caught if you decide to go after other guys."   
  
Jan laughed, "Right, we'll get caught. I'm so sure. Never mind that we are holding the police commander's son hostage and the police department still hasn't gotten it's act together and found you. We're just too smart for them. Come on, Crystal, let's go start making some more plans. I think I've found a new best friend." the two women linked arms and left Shawn's bedroom, leaving him staring after the two of them in horror.


	2. Out In This World That's On The Run

Chapter Two

  
  
**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your feedback, they really made my day. And excuse the typos in this chapter, I wasn't very awake when I edited it.** ****"Where are we going?" Crystal asked Jan, who was leading her up a dimly lit stairway. Jan just turned around to give Crystal a brief, enigmatic smile before turning back around and continuing up the stairs.   
  
"This is where all the good stuff is." Jan announced once she and Crystal had reached the third floor of the country home, "It's got all the bedrooms with the orgy sized beds in them."   
  
Crystal moistened her lips with her tongue and opened one of the doors in the sweeping hallway. She did a quick scan of the bedroom before her eyes came to rest on the bed which, as Jan had already brought into the open, was definitely orgy sized. It was probably at least two feet bigger than a king-sized bed and it was covered in elegant, black silk sheets.   
  
"What possessed your parents to get beds these big in all the rooms up here?" Crystal questioned Jan in a breathless voice, still admiring the widespread bed. She'd seen beds like this one on the sets for her movies but never sitting it someone's guest room.   
  
Jan shrugged and made her way farther down the hallway, "Those beds costed them an incredibly large amount of money. No one sleeps in them but they don't care because they enjoy flaunting their money. It doesn't matter if they're spending it on virtually useless things, it made them feel good. But we'll put those beds to very good use soon." Jan stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway and faced Crystal.   
  
"Are you ready for this?" Jan asked, her eyes gleaming evilly in the dim light. Crystal nodded wordlessly and held her breath as she waited for Jan to open the door, imagining all the wonderful possibilities of what lay beyond that door. Jan swung the door open and stepped inside. Crystal stepped inside after Jan and surveyed the room. Two racks stretched out over the two walls opposite each other. On one wall rack hung whips in every size and colour. Chains and handcuffs dangled from the other wall rack. There were also other various items scattered throughout the room, items that included nipple clamps and other random metal objects Crystal had never expected to see outside of her acting career.   
  
"Did your parents no about this?" Crystal demanded, "Because if I found out that _my_ little girl had a serious S&M fetish like you do, I'd-"   
  
"Of course they didn't know." Jan cut her off and bent down to pick up a couple of the nipple clamps, "And I do _not_ have an S&M fetish. I stock up on this stuff for safety reasons. You know, just in case I _have_ to use it." Crystal snorted in disbelief but Jan ignored her, "I'm getting worried though. If Shawn's doesn't crack soon, I'll have to use some of this stuff on him."   
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Crystal assured her, automatically pitying Shawn, "You're going to have so many guys stashed up here that you'll have your hands full."   
  
Jan broke into a gleeful smile, "That is the idea, isn't it?" Jan dropped the nipple clamps and stepped over the sharp metal objects lying on the floor to get to the second wall rack. She picked up some chains and draped them over her arm, "I figured we could make good use of these. And if you want, I have these special handcuffs that we can use to suspend the guys from the ceiling."   
  
Crystal closed her eyes blissfully, "I am definitely going to be in heaven. Wait, maybe I mean hell." Crystal frowned as she considered this, "But either way, I will die a very satisfied woman."   
  
"Me too." Jan agreed, "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, we should start figuring out how we're going to capture these guys. I have a lot of great ideas."   
  
Crystal walked out of the chain-filled room after Jan, the two of them already engaged in conversation over how to get the most gorgeous men in Salem trapped in the confinements of Jan's elaborate country home.

* * *

After showering and changing early that morning, Sami left the bathroom and wandered into Wills' bedroom. She found him struggling with his suitcase and he looked up with relief when he saw his mom.   
  
"I was afraid you weren't going to get up." Will told her, the corners of his eyes crinkling accusingly, "According to grandma Kate, you got back pretty late."   
  
Sami flinched at the tone Will was using and she wondered how much Kate had said to Will about the night before, "I wasn't back that late. I was just spending some time talking to a friend." Sami explained breezily, taking the suitcase from him, "And there's no way I would have overslept, not when you're leaving for camp today, sweetie."   
  
Will seemed to be mollified by her words and he smiled hopefully at her, "Does that mean you'll drive with me and dad and grandma down to the camp?"   
  
Sami paused and took a deep breath, unsure of how to answer that question. She didn't know how Lucas was going to act after the night before. Sami was still a little upset with him over acting so possessive the night before but she knew she would get over it. The most important thing was, she had gotten what she had wanted out of Mr. Diaz and had also managed to get out of ever seeing him again. Once Lucas forgave her and she started putting her plan to destroy Kate into action, everything would be fine.   
  
"Sure, Will, I'd love to go." Sami chirped, trying to sound more cheerful about the prospect than she actually was, "Here, let's get this suitcase downstairs."   
  
"Okay," Will was evidently pleased that his mother had agreed to take the long drive to camp with his father. Sami reached the elevator and she and Will took it down to the bottom floor of the apartment. They went outside and when they reached Lucas, he was finishing off loading the rest of the Will's bags into the trunk. Sami slowed her pace at the sight of him, her steps measured and tentative. Lucas heard the two of them approaching him and he smiled when he saw Will. But when his eyes came to rest on Sami, his smile faded and the warm light in his eyes disappeared. Sami handed him the suitcase without speaking and he took it out of her hands without saying anything. Sami noticed the way Will's forehead crinkled worriedly at the cold exchange and Sami shifted uncomfortably, finally breaking the awkward silence.   
  
"Hi, Lucas."   
  
"Sami." Lucas nodded at her briefly before slamming the trunk closed sharply. Will winced at the biting tone in Lucas' voice coupled with the loud bang and Sami shot a quick glare at Lucas. He could be mad at her but what he didn't have the right to do was act like a sulking loser in front of their son. Some example he was. Will watched his parents for a few more minutes before mumbling an excuse about having to go back up to his bedroom to get something. He turned and began walking back inside, leaving Sami and Lucas alone next to the car.   
  
Lucas leaned against the side door and glared at Sami, "He didn't just say something about you driving down to the camp with us, did he?"   
  
Sami became defensive immediately, "Yes, actually, he did. Do you have a problem with that? I mean, can't you give your son this one last thing before he leaves for the summer?"   
  
"I don't know, Sami." Lucas shook his head uncertainly, "I don't really think I want to be stuck in a car with you right now."   
  
Sami sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "How long are you going to stay mad at me for?"   
  
"I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own." Lucas threw her parting words from the night before back at her and the words hit Sami like a slap. She knew she deserved it but it still stung. She hadn't expected him to be so bent out of shape about the night before. Everything she had done with Ray had been completely innocent and Lucas should have known her well enough to figure that out by now. She decided to let the topic of him getting over his anger with her go for the time being and turned the conversation back around to Will.   
  
"Fine, you can be like that if that's what you want. Just please, don't act like this around Will. Let me come with you, we can both act completely normal for a little while, can't we? For his sake?"   
  
Lucas softened and he was about to reply when Kate appeared. She placed a protective hand on Lucas' shoulder and regarded Sami warily, as if Sami was a monster that Kate was trying to protect Lucas from.   
  
"Lucas is not going to put himself through the torture of driving Will to camp with _you_." Kate spoke snidely, "You've already caused enough heartache for Lucas. Go find someone else to make miserable."   
  
Sami narrowed her eyes slightly but tried to keep her tone neutral, "This is between me and Lucas, Kate. And I don't remember either of us inviting you into the conversation so would you mind giving us a chance to speak to each other privately?"   
  
"No, I won't let you speak privately." Kate said, tossing her head to one side dramatically, "You have hurt my son for the last time, Sami. I won't let you do it again, not after last night."   
  
Sami gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palm. The urge to hurt Kate was becoming more unbearable every time she saw the woman and Sami knew she would wind up giving herself away and prove Kate right about Sami not being sincere with the truce she had called if she didn't get a hold on her feelings. Sami couldn't afford for that to happen. Making Kate pay for what she had done to her mother was her top priority. Lucas was a close second but for the time being, she had to put their relationship on hold. She couldn't spend all her time making up with Lucas, not when she had serious planning and preparing to do. She would get around to it but she had other things on her mind, things she really needed to take care of.   
  
"Look, Kate, if that's the way you want it, then I guess I can leave. I still have a lot of studying to do anyways." Sami turned to see Will standing behind her. Sami quickly explained to Will why she wasn't going with them and excused herself, quickly walking in the direction of her apartment. She made sure not to look behind her, not wanting to see Lucas anymore. She would work on making up with Lucas as soon as she finished the business she needed to finish. She could wait it out for a while, it wasn't like Lucas was going anywhere or anything.

* * *

Lucas walked alongside Phillip through Salem Park, wondering why Phillip had suggested they take a walk, then drag him to random, boring places in Salem. It was early evening and the only other person in the park was an old lady, veiled in black, lacy clothes. She was hunched over, walking slowly with the help of a cane. Lucas kicked a rock down the path he and Phillip were walking on, listening to Phillip ramble on about Belle with only half an ear. But after a few minutes, Phillip ceased his monologue about his feelings for Belle and went silent for a few moments, before bringing Sami into the conversation.   
  
"So, have you talked to her at all since last night?" Phillip asked carefully, bracing himself for a bad reaction from his brother. Lucas just shook his head.   
  
"I talked to her a bit this morning but it was hard. I just keep seeing her kissing that guy. I don't care if it was just a kiss on the cheek and I don't care if I'm being too possessive. I hate that she would just go out and flirt with some guy she just met, like I mean nothing to her or something. I don't know if I can forgive her for making me feel like this." Lucas stated, staring straight ahead.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like I'm not good enough for her. Like I'm just good for her when no one else better is around but when I'm gone, I'm just out of sight, out of mind." Lucas tried to explain. He was about to say more when a blur of movement from ahead of him caught his eye. He looked to his left just in time to see the old woman that had been walking in front of himself and Phillip fall to the ground. She fumbled blindly for her cane and Lucas could make out her mumbling, "Oh dear." under her breath. He and Phillip hurried over to her and Phillip helped her to her feet while Lucas picked up her cane from the ground. The woman leaned against Phillip for support briefly before she completely regained her balance.   
  
Her face was covered by a black veil, so neither Lucas or Phillip could see her face. She took her cane from Lucas and steadied herself with it, "Thank you so much." she voice was deep and gravelly.   
  
"You're welcome." Phillip eyed the elderly woman with concern, "Are you okay? It's kind of late to be out walking so late by yourself, isn't it?"   
  
The woman chuckled, "It's so kind of you to worry. But you see, my granddaughter lives with me and she takes care of me. She dropped me off here so I could take a little walk and I'm afraid she's forgotten about me. She can be terrible sometimes."   
  
Lucas flashed her a sympathetic look, his own problems momentarily forgotten, "That's awful. Would you like us to give you a ride back to your house?"   
  
"Oh, would you?" the woman sounded both surprised and relieved to hear those words, "It would mean so much to me. It's not every day I find such fine gentlemen like you two."   
  
Phillip grinned, "Come on, my car is parked a little ways away. I'm Phillip and this is my brother, Lucas."   
  
"It's so very nice to meet you." the woman said politely and Lucas could almost hear her smile underneath the black veil, "And you two can call me... Mrs. B." 


	3. A Lot Of Hits

Chapter Three

  
  
After Mrs. B, Lucas and Phillip had all piled into Phillip's car, Mrs. B. began giving Phillip directions to her house, which she had said was near the outskirts of Salem. Phillip drove for about twenty minutes and Mrs. B. talked non-stop the entire time. From his seat behind Phillip, Lucas rolled his eyes and rested his head against the window. Sure, the old lady was nice enough but she didn't seem to know when to shut up. He could almost understand why her granddaughter had dropped her off at the park and 'forgotten' her there. But it didn't really matter because they would reach Mrs. B.'s house soon and then they wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. He could handle a few more minutes of her having to listen to the sound of her shaky, raspy voice.   
  
"So, this is where you live?" Phillip double-checked as he steered his car onto a long gravel driveway.   
  
"That's right." Mrs. B. confirmed cheerfully and Phillip pulled the car to a stop a few seconds later. He looked up at the house and let out a low whistle of admiration. Even Lucas had to admit, the house's exterior was impressive. Not as impressive as the Dimera Mansion or the Kiriakas Estate but it was still pretty amazing. The house was made up of dark wood and it was emphasized by large, expensive windows. The dark shades pulled over almost every window took some of the effect away but all in all, it was still an incredible house. Mrs. B opened her car door and stepped out of the car carefully, leaning on her cane for balance. After she was out of the car, she turned around to face Phillip and Lucas.   
  
"Would you two gentlemen like to come inside for a little while?" Mrs. B. asked, "I can get you something to eat or drink. It's the least I can do after you've been so kind."   
  
Lucas' heart sank at the prospect of spending more time with this woman, "Um, that's very nice of you to offer but I think we need to get back home soon." Phillip turned in his seat and gave his brother an annoyed look, then smiled at Mrs. B.   
  
"I don't know, I think Lucas is kind of tired..." Phillip's voice trailed off as he watched Mrs. B. stab at some of the gravel with her cane.   
  
"All right." Mrs. B. sounded totally crushed at the rejection, "I just get so lonely up here in this big house, I would have really enjoyed some company. Me and my granddaughter hardly ever have company and I thought it might be nice to have the chance to have all four of us just get to sit down and have a nice little chat. It would mean so much to me and my granddaughter."   
  
Lucas felt a pang of guilt and he could tell that Phillip was also relenting at the sad sound of the old woman's voice, "I guess we could stay for a little while." Phillip told her reluctantly, speaking for both himself and Lucas.   
  
"Really? Oh this is terrific." Mrs. B. squealed and for a moment, she was so overcome with happiness that she sounded more like a young woman than an old lady, "Lucy is going to be so happy. Just wait until you meet her, she's a doll." Mrs. B. began hobbling towards the house and Phillip and Lucas both got out of the car and began following her up the remaining expanse of driveway. Once they got to the door, Mrs. B. swung it open.   
  
"Lucy!" she called in a high-pitched, scratchy voice, "Lucy, where are you? We've got some visitors." Lucas could hear the sound of soft footsteps and a few seconds later, a young woman emerged, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a plaid jumper and her face was framed by long, dark blonde pigtails, all of this making her look a lot younger than she probably was. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lucas and Phillip.   
  
"Wow, two of them." Lucy whispered in amazement, continuing to stare at Lucas and Phillip as if she had never seen guys before. The way she was watching both himself and Phillip made Lucas squirm slightly with discomfort and he was relieved when Mrs. B. broke the silence and told Phillip and Lucas to sit down. They both made themselves comfortable on the couch and Lucy immediately plopped herself down next to Lucas. She was staring at with something that couldn't be described as anything other than awe and it was really making Lucas nervous.   
  
"What do you take in your tea?" Mrs. B. called to them from her position in front of the tea tray. Her back was turned to them and she was working intently on preparing their tea.   
  
"Just a little bit of sugar, please." Phillip responded.   
  
"I bet this one wants lots of sugar too." Lucy said, not taking her eyes off of Lucas. She licked her lips and trailed her eyes up and down both Lucas and Phillip's bodies, "Has anyone ever told you two that you have _really_ nice bodies?"   
  
"Lucy!" Mrs. B. admonished, turning around with a cup of tea in each hand, "Don't be so... forward. People don't like that." she laughed and handed the cups of tea to Lucas and Phillip. Wanting to distract himself from the lustful looks Lucy was shooting in his direction, Lucas began downing the tea quickly, letting the hot liquid burn the insides of his mouth. He looked over at Phillip and saw that Phillip was doing the same thing for the most part. Lucas knew this was a mistake because he was really not enjoying being hit on by a woman who acted like she had no control over her hormones.   
  
"Lucy, these two wonderful men are Phillip and Lucas." Mrs. B. informed Lucy, sitting down with her own cup of tea, "They gave me a ride home from the park because someone seemed to forget that they were supposed to come get me."   
  
Lucy reddened, "I'm sorry, grandma. You know how forgetful I am. It won't happen again."   
  
"I highly doubt that." Mrs. B. replied in a haughty voice, then turned her attention back to the two men, "Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"   
  
Phillip did most of the talking while Lucas focused his attention on scooting farther away from Lucy every time she moved closer to him. He hoped Phillip would finish talking soon because both Mrs. B. and Lucy were scaring him. He could definitely see why they didn't get many visitors. He knew he had no intention of ever visiting them again after this night. After Phillip finished talking about himself, Lucy began to fill Lucas and Phillip in on the details of her own life but Lucas wasn't listening at all. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and everything was becoming blurry. He turned to look at Phillip and saw that Phillip had fallen to one side of the couch and was snoring loudly. Crystal just continued to talk as if she either didn't notice Phillip was sleeping or just didn't care. Lucas let his eyes close and leaned back against the couch. He heard muffled whispers and then a triumphant voice that sounded like neither Mrs. B. or Lucy.   
  
"See, Crystal, I told you I could catch some at least one of them tonight." the voice said, "The vulnerable old lady act gets them every time." Lucas opened his eyes just in time to see 'Mrs. B.' whip off her veil to reveal a young woman with long dark hair that actually looked a little bit familiar.   
  
"What the hell..." Lucas hadn't even finished his train of thought when everything went black.

* * *

When Lucas woke up, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he tried to stretch out one arm, only to feel it be wrenched back into place after he tried to move it. Jumping in surprise slightly at this, he looked around and tried to assess the situation. He was in a large bedroom, on a bed and his hands were... handcuffed to the back of the bed? He looked down and found his chest bare and his legs chained to the foot of the bed. Lucas tried desperately to remember how he had gotten into this situation but all he could remember was Mrs. B. and the drink... the tea. After that, there was nothing. Only darkness.   
  
He squirmed against the restraints, testing their durability. Both the chains and handcuffs held him securely to the bed, the cool silk pressing against his bare skin. The room was dimly lit by several candles so there wasn't much light to work with but he could still tell he was alone. He just didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He shook the handcuffs a little bit more, still too sleepy and dizzy to think about panicking yet. The handcuffs and chains rattled and he felt the cool metal pressing into his skin, causing a dull ache in his arms and legs. He stopped moving when the door to the room began to open. He saw two silhouetted figures step inside and they walked over beside the bed. One of them snapped on the lamp next to the bed and the light lit up the two figures standing besides him. They were both women, one with long, dark, curly hair and the other with somewhat shorter strawberry blonde hair. Both of them wore black corsets and thigh high boots and both of them were brandishing whips. Lucas swallowed hard as he remembered seeing the dark haired woman just before he had passed out. The dark haired who had supposed to have been Mrs. B. That left the strawberry-blonde to be 'Lucy'.   
  
The devious and naughty expressions on both their faces caused Lucas' body to tense with apprehension. Then the strawberry blonde smiled at Lucas, stroking the handle of her whip suggestively, "Hi, I'm Crystal and this is Jan and we'll be your tour guides. Now, do you want to start exploring first or would you care to sample our souvenirs?" 


	4. But Only A Few Number Ones

Chapter Four

  
  
"Tour guides?" Lucas repeated, his voice a mixture of disgust and horror, "What the hell is going on?" The brunette standing beside him curved her full lips into a smile, causing Lucas' annoyance to intensify, "Stop smiling! Do you really think is _funny_?"   
  
"Oh, it's definitely not funny." Jan agreed, "But that doesn't mean it isn't going to be lots of fun."   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Lucas demanded indignantly, straining against the chains, "This isn't going to be fun, so you might as well let me out now before I make you regret doing this to me."   
  
Crystal gave a low, throaty laugh, "Sweetheart, I hate to disappoint you but you really don't look intimidating all chained up and shirtless. Fuckable, yes, scary, no."   
  
Lucas felt his face heat up, more from frustration than embarrassment, "I'm not kidding. You have no right to keep me here. I've never done anything to you."   
  
"No, you haven't." Jan replied evenly, her face taking on a suggestive glow, "But Crystal and I are going to do plenty to you. And we are going to enjoy every minute of it." Still holding her whip in one hand, Jan used her free hand to run her fingers across his chest. Lucas felt his stomach tighten at the feeling of her nails grazing his skin and he glared up at her.   
  
"Don't touch me." Lucas ground out through clenched teeth. Jan pouted but still pulled her hand away.   
  
"What is your problem?" Crystal asked, slapping her whip against the side of the bed, the whip coming down only centimetres away from Lucas' thigh, "Are we not sexy enough for you? Would you like us better naked? Because I can do naked if that's what you want, just say the word."   
  
"I'd like you better unchaining me and letting me go." Lucas answered testily. He knew that Crystal and Jan had nothing to do with his lack of attraction towards them. At one time in his life, if he had met Jan or Crystal under different circumstances, he might have been interested, granted he didn't find out how weird they were. But something had changed him and he realized that he couldn't seem to work up the energy to be interested in anyone other than Sami anymore.   
  
Thinking about Sami made his stomach turn slightly. He wondered how long it would take her to realize he was gone and he couldn't even imagine what she would think when it began looking like had disappeared for no apparent reason at all. He knew he should just be grateful Will was at camp and that this wouldn't effect him as much but all he could think about was Sami and how bad this could get.   
  
He didn't even know what he wanted more- Sami to be upset over his disappearance or Sami not caring at all. Despite her hurting him, he still had believed deep down that they had a chance and he didn't want her to hurt. But he also didn't want her to forget all about him. He wanted to believe that it would actually _matter_ to her if he wasn't around.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Crystal's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up at Jan and Crystal furiously.   
  
"I was thinking about the woman I am in love with." he told them in a pointed voice, hoping they would get the message, "And how much I'm going to hate being away from her."   
  
"Woman you love?" Jan repeated distastefully, "Oh, please, not another one of those. Who is it?"   
  
"Like I'd tell you." Lucas scoffed.   
  
"Wait a minute." Jan's eyes lit up with realization, "It's that girl you and Phillip were talking about in the park, isn't it? Sami, right? As in, Belle Black's sister?"   
  
Lucas' silence was answer enough for her, "Oh, well. I don't really give a rat's ass if you love her or not. It's just one more woman I'm going to have to off if you don't give me and Crystal what we want."   
  
"Fuck off." Lucas' eyes were dark and he was speaking in an almost feral tone, "If you _ever_ lay a hand on her, I will make you pay."   
  
"How? By rattling your little chains?" Crystal mocked him as he growled viciously. Lucas pulled angrily at the chains, trying to rip them apart, causing the handcuffs to clank loudly against the bed's frame.   
  
"I feel your pain, Lucas." A familiar, masculine voice called out and Lucas stopped struggling and began to try and distinguish who the voice belonged to.   
  
"You have Shawn here too?" he demanded after realization struck.   
  
"Of course." Jan cooed, "Where else would he be? He loves being in the little love nest I've made for the two of us. But I can't wear him out so I have to have some substitutes. We're going after Brady next. You'll have lots of company. Speaking of company, why don't we go see if Phillip is awake yet." Jan suggested.   
  
"Good idea." Crystal said, pointing her whip threateningly in Lucas' direction, "But I really hope this guy shapes up soon. If he doesn't stop being such a grouch, I'm going to have to hurt him."   
  
Without waiting for his response, the two of them left the room. A few moments later, Lucas heard a loud scream of, "Oh, God, not Jan Spears!" Feeling a wave of sympathy towards his brother, Lucas tried to adjust positions so the chains didn't cut into his arms and legs as much. He knew it must have scared Phillip as must as it had scared him. Waking up to find yourself chained to some strange bed was not a fun situation to find yourself in. Lucas looked up at the ceiling, wondering if now would be a good time to start praying. He didn't pray often but since it didn't look like there were any other ways he could help himself get out of here, he figured it was a good time to start.

* * *

Sami rolled over in her bed, roused from her sleep by the thudding coming from the front door to her apartment. She groaned and pushed her head under the pillow, "Go away, Lucas." she mumbled sleepily, "It's still too early in the morning to deal with you."   
  
A few minutes later, the banging stopped but Sami's bedroom door swung open and Sami heard someone enter the room, "Sami!" Kate shrilled, tugging at the blanket, "Sami, wake up, this is urgent."   
  
Sami pulled her head out from under the pillow, "Um, I don't swing that way. People used to pay you to do that with them. Can't you find anyone else?"   
  
"Don't joke like that. This is _serious_." Kate screeched, pacing restlessly around the bedroom, "Have you seen Lucas?"   
  
"Lucas?" Sami repeated blankly, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"   
  
"He was supposed to meet me for lunch, that's why." Kate practically took Sami's ear off with her high-pitched shriek, "And I waited and waited and he didn't come."  
  
Sami looked over at the clock, which read 1:30 PM. She couldn't believe she had slept in so late. She did have a tendency to sleep in but not for this long. That was when she realized that Lucas usually came over to her apartment and woke her up. It had become such a normal part of her life that she hadn't even realized that she was so used to Lucas and having him around.   
  
"I can't say I blame him for not showing up, Kate. Maybe he's sick of being around you." Sami offered in a groggy voice.   
  
Kate shook her head, "No, no that can't be it. He has to be somewhere, he has to have a reason for not showing up. Is he with you?" Kate asked.   
  
Sami snickered and patted the empty space next to her, "Does it _look_ like he's with me? Oops, I forgot. I've actually got him stashed under my bed so I can eat him for a midnight snack tonight. Grr." Sami added sarcastically, baring her teeth at Kate. Sami was surprised when Kate actually looked tempted to dive under the bed, "Kate, I'm sure he's fine. Something probably just... came up."   
  
"No, Sami. I'm his mother. I have an intuition about these things and I know something is wrong. I haven't talked to him or Phillip since they went for a walk last night and I'm so afraid-"   
  
Being a mother herself, if it was someone else worried about her child, Sami might have been able to sympathize with them. But not Kate, who was acting like an overprotective witch at the moment, "Kate, they are grown men. They're not going to get picked up off the side of the road by some _bad man_."   
  
Kate shook her head again, "Oh, Sami, you don't understand. I can feel it. Something is very wrong and I have to find Phillip and Lucas right away." With that, Kate turned and left Sami's apartment. Sami stared after her for a few moments.   
  
"Well, she's certainly in a dramatic mood this morning." Sami muttered to herself before falling back against her blankets and curling up to sleep for a little while longer.

* * *

  
  
Crystal knocked lightly on the door to the room Phillip was staying in, then frowned and wondered why she even bothered to knock. She pushed the door open and walked inside, carrying a tray in her hands.   
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Crystal called in an overly sweet voice. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Phillip, who did his best to edge away from her.   
  
"Go away." he returned coldly and Crystal's face fell.   
  
"That's not a very nice way to talk to me." Crystal commented, hurt, "Especially after Jan and I got up extra early this morning to make all of you pancakes."   
  
"Pancakes?" Phillip seemed a little less hostile at the mention of food, "That sounds great."   
  
Crystal broke into a smile, "That's good to know. I love you too. Yeah, since you were so mean to Jan last night and started screaming at her, she's feeding Shawn and I'm feeding you. What do you want on your pancakes?" Crystal gestured to the array of things set out on the tray, including strawberries, whipped cream, syrup, icing sugar and butter. Phillip nodded towards the syrup and Crystal immediately began drizzling the thick dark liquid over his pancakes.   
  
"Just, you know, tell me when to stop." her words held an undercurrent of sexuality that made Phillip squirm with discomfort. After a few moments, he told her to stop as she had instructed him to and then she fed him his first bite. Phillip felt his face heat up, hating the fact that she was feeding him like he was a six-month old baby. If he had the chance, he would bite her fingers. Hard.   
  
"When do I get breakfast?" Lucas yelled from his room.   
  
"Jan and I are saving the best for last." Crystal replied sarcastically, "We got into this _huge_ cat-fight over who got to feed you so we decided we would both feed you once we finished with Shawn and Phillip."   
  
"Jan, stop trying to feed me!" Shawn yelled from his room, "I don't love you now let me go back to Belle! She loves me and I have to be with her!"   
  
"Belle doesn't love you!" Phillip yelled back, "She loves me because I treat her like the wonderful woman she is instead of like a piece of trash."   
  
The rattling of chains sounded from Shawn's room, "Shut up! Don't make me come in there and kick your ass!"   
  
"I could kick your ass any day. Bring it on." Phillip shouted in return.   
  
"I don't think anyone is going to kick anyone's ass." Crystal spoke up, piling some more pancake onto Phillip's fork, "You're both tied up. Although, I would enjoy giving you both little paddles and then sitting back and watching the two of you spank each other. I starred in a movie like that once."   
  
Phillip wrinkled his nose, "A, Shawn and I are related and B, if I did have a gay experience, which I haven't and won't, I certainly wouldn't tell you about it."   
  
"That's okay." Crystal responded happily, "Just hearing you say 'I had' and 'a gay experience' in the same sentence made it all worth it. Hey, guys, Phillip had a gay experience!" Crystal yelled, then pushed a fork full of pancakes into Phillip's mouth before he could protest.   
  
"Ew!" Shawn and Lucas retorted in unison. After that, Shawn added, "Belle hates you, Phillip."   
  
Phillip swallowed the mouthful of pancakes, "Belle doesn't hate me, Belle hates y-" Before Phillip could finish, more pancake were shoved into his mouth. Crystal sighed, _Buffy had the right idea when she said she should make the two men in her life settle their differences with some good old-fashioned oil wrestling. Shawn and Phillip should oil wrestle and get over their little problems with each other. Because if they keep fighting over Belle, it's going to get old really fast. _


	5. We're Just Getting Started

Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And, wow, I thought I knew where I was going with this but it turns out, I don't. I know the general direction this fic is going but other than that, I'm making it up as I go along. So, if you have any ideas or requests for what you want to see happen in this fic (the weirder the better- I mean it _is_ Jan here, lol), send me a review and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

****

****

Two days after Jan had lured Phillip and Lucas into her country home, she skipped into Lucas' room with the key to his handcuffs in her hand. He heard her approaching him and looked up from the bedspread. His eyes lit up hopefully when he noticed that she was carrying the keys.   
  
"Are you going to let me leave now?" Lucas asked, grinning at her, "This means a lot to me, thanks."   
  
Jan stared at him like he had just grown another head, "Are you nuts? I can't let you leave. It's time for you to have a shower, that's all. You're not going to leave here. Ever."   
  
Lucas' smile faded and once Jan had unlocked the handcuffs and freed his hands, he sat up and grabbed her arms roughly, "Why the hell are you doing this? You know, at first it was creepy and for a while it was kind of funny but now it is nothing more than really annoying and boring. Why can't you just let us all go?"   
  
Jan winced as his hands tightened around her arms and she had to use her fingernails to pry his hands off of her, "Because I just can't. You belong to me and Crystal now, you're our property and it's going to stay that way forever. Now that we have you, we are going to keep you. And any means of escape you might have will be nothing less than death." Jan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"You need help. You're totally crazy." Lucas shot back, almost intimidated by the way her eyes blackened with surprising intensity and narrowed into tiny slits. But as quickly as the expression had appeared, it faded and Jan now looked hurt.   
  
"I'm not crazy, just horny." Jan responded bluntly, "It's not my fault. You should see the stuff _other_ people do to fulfill their needs." Jan looked down at his feet, "There, now you can go take a shower. And while you're in there, do you want me to help you clean yourself off? I'm really good at giving people shower massages."   
  
Lucas stared at her, "Okay, like two seconds ago, you were practically threatening to _murder_ me and now you're asking me if I want you to join me in the _shower_? Um, no thank you, I think I'll pass. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm having flashbacks from the movie Psycho here. Go rape some olives or something."   
  
Jan's jaw dropped with indignation, "Well, obviously you're not that scared of me if you're not showing any respect towards me. Did I hear you wrong or did you really just tell me to go rape some olives?"   
  
"That's what I said." Lucas assured her, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at her, "Because you're not getting any from me. You can keep me here as long as you want and that won't change."   
  
Jan made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and fled from Lucas' room, "Crystal! You lied! You said I would get some if I chained all these guys up but nooooo, none of them are giving in! They just say, 'No, Jan, I'm not going to sleep with you.'. They're telling me to rape olives here and I am getting desperate. Do something!"   
  
"Jan, stop freaking out over nothing. We're just getting started. There's still lots more guys we have to drag over here and Brady will be joining us in a matter of hours. He'll break fast, I mean, he's already got a thing for his own grandmother so he won't resist you. Besides, it's only been two days for the first two guys. We'll wear them all down eventually." Crystal soothed her accomplice.   
  
Lucas tuned out their conversation and made his way into the bathroom attached to the room he was being held in, the chains bound around his ankles clanking behind him. The sounds the chains made when they hit the hard wood floor made him feel like he was in prison. The bars Jan and Crystal had recently surrounded the bed with didn't do anything to help him deviate from this feeling either. At least in the small bathroom, he could escape from the bars and the bed he had already grown to hate. Looking at it, lying on it practically every minute of the day was driving him crazy. He stripped out of his jeans and boxers, briefly wondering what Jan and Crystal had done with his shirt. He wanted it back. He knew that should have been the last thing on his mind but dammit, he had _liked_ that shirt. Sighing, he turned on the water and stepped under the steady stream, relieved that the water was drowning out Crystal and Jan's voices.   
  
He couldn't understand how Shawn had lasted as long as he had here already. Lucas felt like all of his composure was slowly but steadily draining out of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to take being trapped in a cage with nothing to do all day for much longer. And worse than that, he missed Sami. After Sami had walked away from him and left him standing him in the Blue Note parking lot alone, he had sworn to himself that it was over and that he wouldn't let himself miss her. And that had lasted, what, about three hours? But missing her here was worse than missing her while living in the apartment across the hall from her. The separation was more solid, more hopeless. And from the looks of things, he would be missing her from a distance for a very long time.

* * *

Kate and Belle were both frantic now. Sami watched the Belle sob uncontrollably into a couch cushion while Kate hurried around the kitchen in Belle's loft, preparing tea for Belle. Because Belle was suffering _so_ much, she just _had_ to have both Kate _and_ Sami over to comfort her. Sami listened to Belle cry and Kate continue to try and calm Belle down while making Belle's tea. Sami felt resentment burn in her stomach, which was directed at both Kate and Belle. Both of them had fallen apart after Lucas and Phillip had disappeared. All they did was cry and talk about how upset they were over 'losing' Lucas and Phillip. God, it had only been two days and they were acting like the two men were already pronounced dead. Of course, both Belle and Kate did have a tendency to be way too dramatic about things, Sami told herself.   
  
Sami didn't believe that Lucas was dead and she didn't even think he was in trouble yet. It had only been two days since she had seen him and there were plenty of logical, harmless reasons he explaining why he was gone. She couldn't name very many right off the bat but she knew there had to be plenty. Rolling her eyes, Sami squeezed Belle's shoulder comfortingly, causing Belle to look up from the pillow, her face swollen and tear-stained.   
  
"I'm sure Phillip is fine, Belle. He and Lucas both are. Lucas probably just ran off to get back at me by making me worry. And I swear to God, when he comes back with some lame-ass excuse about why he was gone after all this, I am going to hurt him."   
  
Kate glared at Sami, "He wouldn't go through all this trouble for you. And even if he did, he would give his own mother a warning before disappearing like this."   
  
"And what about Phillip?" Belle added in a small voice, "He wouldn't go along with Lucas. He wouldn't leave me. He's not like Shawn. Unless he just got sick of me and left because he wanted to get away from me." Belle broke into another round of sobs that wracked her entire body.   
  
"Oh, sweetie, don't even think that." Kate rushed over to Belle's side, holding the cup of tea in her hands, "Phillip cares about you too much to abandon you. He would never want you out of his life."   
  
Belle sniffled and took the tea from Kate, "I hope you're right. Because if I'm the reason that Phillip and Shawn are both gone, if I've _driven_ them out of Salem, then that means I'm no better than Sa-" Belle stopped abruptly when she realized what she had been about to say. She looked over at Sami warily, waiting for Sami's reaction.   
  
"Wow, thanks, Belle. Knowing your true opinion about me makes me feel so warm and fuzzy."   
  
"Sami, I wasn't going to say you," Belle protested weakly, "I was going to say... I was going to say..."   
  
Sami scowled at her sister, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hey, I just remembered I have things to do. I'll see you later, Belle." not bothering to say good-bye to Kate, Sami left the loft, Belle's words still resounding in her head. And she couldn't stop wondering if Belle was right. Was she really the reason Lucas was gone without a word to anyone? That explanation put a lot of her other fears to rest, like the idea that Lucas was in danger. But she was so confused that she didn't know what she wanted to believe anymore.

* * *

Brady pulled himself out of the swimming pool and immediately reached for the towel he had left lying on a nearby lawn chair. After running the towel through his hair vigorously, he wrapped it around his waist and began walking towards the mansion. He had almost reached the sliding door when the bushes began rustling loudly and someone whispered his name. Brady's back went stiff and he turned around slowly, only to see Crystal creeping towards him. She kept looking from side to side nervously, as if she was afraid to be seen by anyone other than Brady.   
  
"Crystal? What are you doing here?" Brady asked. Crystal put up her hand to silence him and without warning, pulled him into the bushes. The sharp leaves pricked Brady's bare skin in different places and he flinched slightly.   
  
"What is it, Crystal? I thought Nicole said you left town."   
  
Crystal made sure to keep her eyes wide as she spoke, "Oh, believe me, that bitch wanted me out of town badly. But I couldn't leave, not when I know so much about Nicole and about all the _terrible_ things she's done. Nicole thinks I'm gone but she's wrong. I had to tell you the truth about her so she won't end up hurting you."   
  
Crystal could tell Brady was totally captivated by the story she was unraveling, "Hurt me? Are you serious?"   
  
"Oh, very." Crystal responded soberly, "I hate to be the one to break this to you but she's a very bad woman that's done a lot of bad things. She's not even ashamed of them, she told me about every single crime she's committed without shame. And she made me swear not to tell anyone or she'd- she'd- Brady, I don't want to die. She can't ever know I came to you but she has to be stopped." Crystal choked out, clutching Brady's arm with dramatic flair.   
  
Brady stared at Crystal in horror, "I can't believe it. You know, I wanted to believe the best about her, I really did. Is this for real? Is she really a bad person?"   
  
"Yes, Brady. She threatened to kill me if I ever let her secrets out and I'm so scared of her, that's why I need to stop her. I can't blame you for not believing me, I can only guess how deep your feelings go for her but I've got like, _tons_ of evidence back at the place I'm hiding out in. You have to come with me and I'll show you everything."   
  
"Okay." Brady got to his feet abruptly, "Just let me get changed and we can go right over."   
  
"No!" Crystal intervened sharply, then calmed down when she saw the perplexed look on Brady's face, "I mean, uh, we should just get over there right away. I'm afraid Nicole will see me. If she knows I'm still here..." Crystal let her voice trail off and made her lower lip tremble. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at Brady helplessly, who quickly relented.   
  
"Fine. Let's go over there right now. Do you want to take my jeep?" Crystal hooked her arm through Brady's as the two of them slunk away through the bushes, making sure Nicole didn't see them.   
  
"Whatever works." Crystal said, making sure she kept the edge of anticipation out of her voice. A few minutes later, she was seated in the passenger seat of Brady's jeep and was giving Brady directions to Jan's country home. Crystal turned away from Brady and smiled to herself. Her plan had worked like a charm and she knew that the same tactic would be fool-proof on John when she used it on him next. 


	6. Wet Spots

Chapter Six

  
  
**Author's Note: I started writing this story before all the stuff with Jennifer on the plane happened, so let's just pretend that never happened in this story. And this chapter is pretty perverted (okay, when is my writing _not_ perverted?) but I have an excuse. I was off camping with my incredibly religious relatives and damn, I never realized how hard it was for me to stop from making dirty comments. They were all on the tip of my tongue the whole week but I somehow managed to hold them back so I wouldn't offend my cousins. It was hell though. I had to work so hard and I needed to make up for my week of being nice. So, I took a deep breath, wrote this sick-minded chapter and I'm better now. Sorry for the delays in updating. **  
  
The consecutive disappearances of Shawn, Lucas, Phillip, Brady and John were causing almost as much of an uproar as the Salem Serial killings had. Bo was sitting behind his desk at the Salem Police Department, trying as hard as he could to figure out how to track down the five men that had already gone missing. It was taking up all of his free time lately, he felt like he had to save the five of them, especially since one of them was his son and one of them was his brother. He drummed his fingers on the desk for a minute, then picked up a pencil and clamped his teeth around the end of it.   
  
In some ways, he felt like these disappearances were worse than the Salem serial killings had been. Granted, those had been hard but Salem could handle murder. Salem had done it before and Salem was slowly recovering from the last killings as well. There certainly wasn't anything new about murder. But the thing was, they didn't know what the disappearances meant. They could be kidnappings or murder, or even suicides or runaways, although the last two weren't very likely. And there was absolutely no evidence to be found. No bodies, no trails of blood, no _nothing_. The Salem PD didn't even have suspects to work with yet, since they didn't even know what the hell was going on.   
  
Bo was wrenched from his thoughts abruptly by the sound of high shrieks, wailing and other mingled noises. The door to his office opened and slammed against the wall and a cluster of woman tumbled into the room. Kate was the first in the room, followed by Nicole, Sami and then a sobbing, shaking Belle filed in last. Randy, one of the younger policemen came in behind Belle, his face apologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry about all this commotion, Commander Brady." Randy began respectfully, "I tried to tell them all to leave but they finally just pushed past all of us and insisted they _had_ to see you."   
  
"I _do_ have to see the Commander." Kate informed Randy with a haughty toss of her head, "Do you not understand how much stress I am having to deal with right now? My babies are gone and nothing is being done to find them!"   
  
The pencil in Bo's hands snapped in two, "There is plenty being done, Kate. And if you don't like the pace we're moving in, then go ahead and try to find them yourselves because I'm sure you'll do a lot better than we will." Kate's comment made the blood under Bo's skin boil. After being constantly plagued by everyone, including his own conscious, to find the Salem Stalker, he had been worn out by the time it was all over. And then a new criminal had to decide to start snatching random men off the streets and not leave any clues behind. It was more than he could stand, especially when everyone was nagging him about it.   
  
Kate sniffed, "I don't see why you're being so rude to me. I'm having a horribly hard time dealing with this loss. My little babies are out there, either hurt or dea-"   
  
_"They're not your babies!"_ Sami screamed, her voice filling the entire office and resounding off the walls. Bo cringed and rubbed his forehead.   
  
"Keep your voice down, Samantha." Bo opened his mouth to say more but didn't get the chance.   
  
"Please, Bo," Belle pleaded with him through self-pitying tears, which had seemed to flow relentlessly ever since Phillip had gone missing, "I can't live like this. I need Phillip and Shawn around to comfort me, I just lost my mom. And now my brother and daddy are gone too. Before long, everyone will be gone and there will be no one around to make me feel good about myself. I don't know what I'll do if that happens. You have to save me from being sad."   
  
Sami was shaking her head in disgust at her sister and Nicole finally saw the gap of silence as her chance to put in her opinion, "Listen, I don't care what you do but you had better get your lazy ass out of that chair and find my step-grandson right now. I hate the thought of him being in danger and you should be working harder if you won't to get your kid back."   
  
"Nicole, shut the hell up and get out of my office." Bo narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman, "You should not be in here talking to me like this because I have reason to believe that you are responsible for what's going on. You've either outright kidnapped or murdered these men or helped someone else do it. So, don't act all high and mighty with me."   
  
Nicole straightened her shoulders, "Don't talk to your step-mother like that." she reprimanded him, "There's no way I could have anything to do with this. I care deeply about Brady and Shawn is my step-grandson and Phillip is my step-son. I would never do anything to hurt them. Stop trying to blame me for everything bad that happens."   
  
"You've picked a great time to go all maternal on your step-children, haven't you?" Sami broke in, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Maybe you should try it some time, Sami." Kate shot back sharply.   
  
"I don't have any step-children."   
  
"You know what I mean." Kate shrilled, red-faced, "You've never been a good mother to Will. You can't even treat his father with a shred of dignity. You broke Lucas' heart and it's all your fault he's gone."   
  
Sami was stung by the remark but tried not to show it, "You're losing your mind, Kate. How is it my fault that Lucas is gone? I think you're just looking for someone to blame so you can feel better about the whole thing."   
  
"You went off to sleep with some guy you barely knew!" Kate roared, "You hurt him in a way few people could. He really did think you two could have something, even if I always knew better. You proved that you never really cared about him after what you did at the Blue Note."   
  
"Right, it was all my fault." Sami agreed with heavy sarcasm, "I just went up to that guy and begged him to have sex with me. Because Lucas was so lousy that I wanted to have a real man. Then Lucas got kidnapped by someone probably by sheer chance but sure, _it's all my fault_! Dear God, Kate, do you realize how stupid what you're saying is?"   
  
"Stop it!" Bo intervened, his voice exceeding the level Sami and Kate had raised their voices too, "All you of, _get out_. Do you think you're the only ones suffering right now? Because you're not. My son has been missing for longest out of any of the other people and I am going crazy trying to find him. I don't need to deal with this too."   
  
Randy steered all four woman out of Bo's office and they all began making their way out of the police station. Kate looked over at Sami and shook her head in disgust.   
  
"You are such an idiot." Kate hissed before moving ahead of Sami to leave the building.   
  
Sami didn't bother to respond to Kate's comment, instead she walked slowly out of the building. She had to except it now- Lucas hadn't just left Salem to get back at her. He was gone against his will, just like Phillip, Shawn, Brady and John obviously were. And he was possibly (probably?) in danger. And for once, she had to agree with Kate. She _was_ an idiot. Because only an idiot would get to know the real Lucas Roberts and feel how much he cared about her, then let him disappear without trying to win him back.

* * *

Ever since Crystal had locked John and Brady up in the country home, the level of, for lack of a better word, grumpiness had gone way up. Jan was lying next to Shawn, letting Crystal take care of the other four men. Early that morning, Phillip had come up with the brilliant idea of yelling that he was hungry or that he had to go the bathroom every five minutes. It hadn't taken long before Lucas, Brady, Shawn and John had all joined in. _Phillip is such a jerk_, Jan thought maliciously, curling up closer to Shawn, _He is totally making this unenjoyable for me. I should gag him. Or better yet, I should go upstairs and get those nipple clamps and see if he'll keep being so annoying after I use those on him. _  
  
Jan was spending the early evening with Shawn and letting Crystal tend to all the other men in the country home. She was a little upset with Crystal anyways. Even if Crystal had done all the work to get John, Jan really didn't want John here. He was too old and ugly to be classified as the kind of guy she wanted to have sex with. She hadn't even looked at John since he had arrived but she had definitely heard him. He and Brady had spent the most time out of any of the other guys screaming their protests. They didn't seem to get that it was useless until about six hours after they had gotten chained up.   
  
"Get away from my, Crystal!" John thundered, "No, I do not want to sample your bonbons! You'll pay for humiliating me like this! I swear, there will be justice. When you and that other monstrosity sit down in those electric chairs for doing this to me, I am going to pull the switch!"   
  
"No, way, dad!" Brady shouted, "You can't pull the switch because _I'm_ going to pull the switch."   
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Phillip called from his bedroom and Crystal's sigh was loud enough to be heard from outside Shawn's room.   
  
"You went two minutes ago! Do you have a bladder problem or something? God, this is like taking care of a bunch of puppies." Crystal complained as she walked down the hall.   
  
Jan nuzzled her cheek into Shawn's stomach, "She didn't mean it, sweetie. You guys don't resemble dogs at all. Well, except maybe John but you guys definitely aren't dogs. I would never think about having sex with you if you were."   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Shawn muttered, "I'm starting to think you'd have sex with anything these days."   
  
Jan squealed indignantly and slapped Shawn's arm, "I would not do anything with animals. That's disgusting. I might be horny but I do have my standards."   
  
"Really?" Shawn's voice let his disbelief shine through, "Like what?"   
  
"No animals, no dead people, no old men, no women," Jan began listing her standards, "And above all, I will not ever rape someone. That's why I've caged all of you and am now waiting for you to come to me. Or should I say, I'm waiting for you to _cum_ to me." Jan grinned for a moment, before turning serious, "But I'm not going to force you."   
  
"Because you were raped too, right?"   
  
Jan was silent for a moment and she looked so lost for a moment that Shawn almost felt sorry for her. Then she looked up and shook her head, "Of course, I wasn't. There's only been one man I've ever made love to and that was you. And that was completely consensual. We're going to do it again soon, right?"   
  
"Why should we?" Shawn returned, his voice holding an infantile sullenness to it, "You have all those other guys you captured."   
  
"That makes you jealous, doesn't it?" Shawn frowned as Jan nodded knowingly, "But you should know that you have nothing to be jealous of yet. John's old, Brady's stupid and Phillip's annoying me with his constant yelling about having to go to the bathroom. Then there's Lucas..." Jan's voice trailed off, "I have to admit that I think I like him the most out of all those other guys. You know, ever since the two of us conceived little Shawn Jr., I've had this soft spot..." Jan cleared her throat, "Or make that a wet spot, for guys with dark hair and dark eyes."   
  
"I don't want to hear about your wet spot." Shawn told Jan.   
  
"You can touch it instead." Jan offered and Shawn could hear Lucas and Brady, whose rooms were closest to his, snickering.   
  
"It's not funny! If she was in there with you, telling you to touch her wet spot, would you be laughing? I think not."   
  
Shawn had said this so loudly that Phillip also overheard and began to laugh hysterically, "Quit laughing, Phillip! You're making me mad!"   
  
"Well, what do you think you make me?" Phillip demanded.   
  
Crystal walked into Shawn's room and both she and Jan yelled, "Horny!" at the same time.   
  
Shawn wrinkled his nose, "Is that all you two ever think about?"   
  
"Yup," Crystal turned her attention to Jan, "We have to go catch someone else now. Let's go to the park and do the old lady routine again. That works so well."   
  
"Or we could go the park and you could pretend to be a damsel in distress instead of an old lady." Jan replied, "Because we have to keep things original, you know."   
  
"True," Crystal agreed and she and Jan began walking down the hallway.   
  
"But I'm hungry!" Phillip called pitifully. Jan and Crystal ignored him and continued to make their way towards the stairs.

* * *

Patrick breathed in the summer night's air as he walked through the nearly deserted park. He had left Jennifer's home to clear his head. As he walked, he thought about his growing feelings for Jennifer. He was becoming more attracted to her all the time but he knew he couldn't act on those feelings, especially since she was still grieving for her dead husband. He sighed and continued walking until he noticed someone hunched over on the path in front of him. He hurried over to them and saw that the young woman with reddish-blonde hair was leaning over and clutching her ankle. When she looked up at Patrick, he saw that tears were streaming down her face.   
  
"What happened? Are you all right?" Patrick asked, helping her to her feet. The woman staggered a little bit and held on to Patrick's arm for support.   
  
"I don't think so." she sniffled, "I think I've sprained my ankle pretty badly. I don't know if I'll be able to make it home."   
  
"Oh," Patrick helped the woman limp a little ways down the path, "Is there anything I can do to help?"   
  
"Would you mind giving me a ride back to my house?" she asked in a small voice, "I don't know anyone else who can."   
  
"I guess I could do that." Patrick nodded and began helping her walk a little ways farther down the path, "My car is this way."   
  
"This is so nice of you." Crystal turned away and pretended to be wiping her eyes, while a smile crossed her face. _This guy is just as bad as Brady and John were_, she observed, _It's kind of sad that all the hot ones are so gullible but I don't think I'll be complaining about that anytime soon_. She pressed herself a little closer against Patrick, still pretending to need him for balance as they walked out of the park together. 


	7. Making Love For Fun

Chapter Seven

  
  
"John, stop sleeping!" a sharp voice ordered and John reluctantly opened one eye to see Crystal standing next to the bed, brandishing a whip, "It's too nice of an afternoon to waste it on sleeping." Crystal added in a softer voice, her grip on the object in her hand loosening slightly. John shook his head in disgust and turned away from her. As sad as it was, he was getting used to opening his eyes to see this woman looming over him with a whip or some kind in hand. Most of the fight had left him after the first two days he had been here and he hardly ever yelled at Crystal and Jan anymore, considering it hadn't done him any good. In fact, all it had served to do was give him a sore throat so John didn't even bother now.   
  
"What do you want?" John asked, his voice low and hoarse.   
  
"You know what I want," Crystal leaned over, her hands pressing into the bed, "I want you, John Black. Every sexy inch of you. I want to tickle your trigger."   
  
John's eyes widened at her bluntness and his eyebrow shot halfway up his forehead, "Well, that's just too bad isn't it, young lady? You stay away from my trigger or I'll... shoot you with it." he finished, then cringed immediately. _Why, oh why would you say something like that? You're just giving him more to work with. _  
  
Crystal began to cackle at those words, turning them very dirty as John had known she would do, "Oh, well that's okay. I've been shot at before and it's actually quite enjoyable. I just hope you're not making a promise you don't plan on keeping."   
  
John gave Crystal the evil eyes, his blue eyes sparking with furry, "You won't get away with this. You're going to jail for this. I'll see to it, so help me God."   
  
Crystal's hand tightened more around the whip, "John, you don't have to act all like you want to leave. You know you love it here. You want me so badly you can taste it. I felt that ever since the first time we kissed. You don't want me going to jail, you want me going straight down your pants and you know it!"   
  
"Um... you're as insane as that... other one." John spat out in a sour voice, "You both need to go away to a mental institution. You're crazy fools-"   
  
"I'm not crazy." Crystal replied through clenched teeth, "I'm just horny. Crazy is Jan's department."   
  
"Actually, I'm both but let's not bother with being technical." Jan took one step inside the room and looked right at Crystal, keeping her eyes averted from John's hairy shirtlessness.   
  
"Hey, Jan, what's up?" Crystal asked, her attention momentarily taken off John. Jan smiled and stepped a little ways into the room.   
  
"I wanted to thank you for catching Patrick and Rex." Jan looked a little sheepish, "I know I've been leaving you to do all the work with Rex and Patrick but next time, I'll do the capturing. Anyways, Rex is fabulous and Patrick's great too. Do you know what Patrick said to me earlier. He said, 'Please let me go, ma'am.'. He actually called me ma'am! And he was being nice to me. Isn't that funny?"   
  
"No, it's not funny. None of this is funny. And you definitely won't be laughing when you're wasting away in a cold, damp jail cell, waiting to have the death penalty given to you." John spoke up.   
  
"I wasn't _asking_ for your opinion, you stupid old man," Jan admonished him, then turned to Crystal, "He does realize that I'm not going to be wasting any of my time on him, doesn't he? I mean, he could be my father. And he gave birth to Belle so that automatically makes him a retard."   
  
"All right, you've said plenty." Crystal began to run the end of her whip up and down John's arm, "No more saying bad things about my sexy man. Anyways, I think we should kidnap the police commander next." Crystal added, winking at Jan.   
  
"Bo? You can't kidnap Bo. Don't even think about it." John growled while Jan wrinkled her nose in disgust.   
  
"Shawn's dad? We've already got one too many old men in here. Don't you think we should quit with the old guys yet?" Jan asked.   
  
Crystal scowled at Jan, "I just captured Rex and Patrick almost completely by myself. It's your turn to capture someone for me. We're in this together, meaning that we have to work together. Do your part!"   
  
Jan finally nodded her head in defeat, "Fine, I'll take care of it. But first I'm going to go see what the other guys are up to. Shawn already said he wouldn't have sex with me this morning and so did Patrick. And Rex is still unconscious, so I'll think I'll go see Lucas now." Without waiting for Crystal's reply, Jan turned and left the room. She paused briefly at the door to Rex's room to admire the man Crystal had drugged and brought back to their country home earlier that morning. They had already pulled off his shirt and every hard, defined muscle was visible from her position by the door. Jan smiled to herself, _All the guys here other than John are great and Patrick and Rex are definitely keepers too. I can't wait until Rex wakes up. I just know he's going to be the one. He'll have sex with me. Then again, I also had high hopes for Shawn, Lucas, Phillip, Brady and Patrick and look how that turned out. _  
  
She then turned away from Rex's room and continued on down the hallway until she reached Lucas' room. Once Lucas noticed that she had entered the room, he looked almost happy to see her. _I'm growing on him_, Jan thought gleefully, _It won't be long before he's putty at my feet._   
  
Lucas actually was glad to see Jan. Being locked up in a cage all day was incredibly boring and it was hard to find ways to amuse himself. But that changed now that Jan was here. He decided that he would start messing with her head a little bit and see if she went for the bait. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.   
  
"So, are you going to have sex with me today?" Jan chirped, asking the now very predictable question that Lucas expected her to ask every time she came into the room.   
  
Lucas used the most patient voice he could with the young woman, "No, I will not have sex you, Jan. How many times am I going to tell you that before it sinks in that it's never going to happen?"   
  
Jan's lower lip was protruding sulkily, "I don't see why not. Shouldn't you guys at least give me a reason for why you won't make love to me? Am I really that horrible looking and undesirable?"   
  
"Oh, it's not that. It's just..." Lucas stopped himself before speaking again, choosing his words carefully, "Did you ever stop to think about why you decided to kidnap all these poor, innocent people, Jan?"   
  
"Because I wanted to and because they're sexy. Except for that one Crystal's with." Jan answered without hesitation. Suddenly, the loud cracking sound of the whip filled the air.   
  
"I do not have STD's, you jackass!" Crystal yelled while John howled in pain, "I'll have you know that I have been clean for the last six months!"   
  
"And when was the last time you were checked?" John asked in a pain filled voice.   
  
"Six months ago." Crystal said, her tone lowering a notch, "John quit looking at me like that. I'm not diseased, I swear I'm not!" the whip slashed down a few more times, causing John to utter a few more high, feminine screams.   
  
"Anyways, I don't think that's the reason you kidnapped all of us." Lucas continued after listening to a small excerpt of John and Crystal's conversation, "I think you kidnapped us all is because deep down you believe it's the only way you can get some. I think you are seriously lacking in, not only self-confidence, but in the experience you need to have self-confidence." On the surface, he kept a straight face but inside, he was laughing so hard he was in tears. _God, this is going to be fun_, he thought.   
  
"Well... the only one I've ever had sex with is Shawn. And that was only one time, so I'm probably not the most experienced. How did you know?" Jan asked, peering at him questioningly.   
  
"You can tell," Lucas answered, "See, that's why I can't sleep with you. Because I'm just worried that it will be a let-down for me. Because I'm very good, if you know what I mean."   
  
Jan bit her lower lip and whimpered softly, "Don't say things like that. It's mean to tease."   
  
"I'm not teasing. All I'm saying is, you need to practice some first. Get in touch with your body. Build up your self-esteem. Then I'll sleep with you." _Hey, she has me locked in a cage for crying out loud, so it justifies some broken promises_, Lucas told himself.   
  
"Really? What do I do to build up my self-esteem?" Jan asked eagerly.   
  
"Well... I think you should practice first." Lucas told her, "You need to embrace your sexuality and be comfortable with your body and sexual being-"   
  
"What do you think you are- a sex therapist?" Phillip called from his room, "You sound like such an idiot!"   
  
"Same to you!" Lucas snapped, then turned back to Jan, "Why don't you try just going into the shower and getting in touch with your body? First, do some rubbing and then try dancing dirty like Christina Aguilera. Because the shower is your private time and you can do whatever you want in there."   
  
"Dude... I'm not even going to ask what _you_ do in _your_ shower." Brady spoke up.   
  
"Is this the kind of thing you would say to Sami? If you did, then I don't blame her for cheating on you." Phillip added.   
  
"Don't even go there." Lucas tried to excuse his brother's thoughtless comment because he knew that every guy locked in this country home was beginning to act quite moody and he also realized that their bad moods were completely warranted. So, he let it slide and went back to talking to Jan.   
  
"And then after that, you should find a girl to practice with," Lucas told her, "Because you'll know your, um, way around better and it will definitely build up your confidence. After you do all that, I will have sex with you, I promise." _I am such a liar_, Lucas thought evilly, taking in Jan's shocked expression.   
  
"But I don't want to do stuff with Crystal." Jan still looked doubtful, "Does this mean that you used to practice stuff with guys?"   
  
"All the time." Lucas lied, "Seriously, I'm sure Crystal will go for it. Those porn star types get super creative. Why don't you go talk to her right now?"   
  
"I don't get _that_ creative." Crystal screamed, "Okay, I did once with Nicole but it _never_ happened again for a reason. You stay away from me, you little freak!"   
  
But Jan had already left Lucas' room and was making her way in Crystal's direction, "But, Crystal, I really want to have sex with Lucas. Come on, just a few times so I can become comfortable with my body and sexual being." Jan quoted Lucas' words.   
  
"You sicken me!" Crystal yelled and Lucas heard footsteps thudding down the stairs, "Lucas, when I get back from running away from Jan, you are getting the nipple clamp treatment!" Crystal promised. A few minutes later, a door slammed and Lucas could hear Crystal and Jan screaming at each other through his window. The silence inside the country home stayed suspended for a few moments but finally Shawn spoke.   
  
"And just yesterday she was telling me how she wouldn't sleep with women. She changes her mind very quickly."   
  
"You're going to get the nipple clamp treatment." Patrick sounded horrified and sympathetic at the same time, "That's got to suck."   
  
"I'm sure it does." John rasped, "I've already gotten the whip treatment. It was harsh."   
  
"Hey, look on the bright side." Lucas tried not to wince at the thought of Crystal coming after him with torturing mechanisms like nipple clamps, "I got them away from us. Now they'll be so busy with each other, they'll leave us alone."   
  
"And how is that a good thing?" came Phillip's barbed retort. Lucas was becoming incensed by his brother's cranky mood. Sure, he did have a right to be grumpy, they all did but couldn't he go two seconds without being rude?   
  
"Because they'll stop bothering us." Lucas explained in a mock-patient voice, letting Phillip know that he thought it was a ridiculous question, "Isn't that what we want?"   
  
"No!" Phillip replied harshly, "If they both decide that they're rug munchers and go after each other and not us, what do you think is going to happen? They won't let us go. And they won't let us stay around because they'll want to be together and they'll be sick of us. So, they'll kill us all."   
  
"He does have a point." Patrick commented, "That is probably what will happen if your little plan works, Lucas."   
  
"Good going." Phillip sounded completely exasperated, "Thanks to you, we won't be alive much longer. Jan and Crystal will fall in love and then they'll kill us by putting us through a _meat grinder_ or something equally painful so no one will find our bodies. I hope you're happy now."   
  
"Oh, shut up." Lucas shot back, annoyed by the fact that it was seemingly impossible to keep any of these guys satisfied. He was just as pissed about the situation as they were but unlike them, he was trying to make the most of the it. The only problem was, that was getting increasingly hard to do. 


	8. Crotch Diving Dogs

Chapter Eight

  
  
Jan walked into the Salem Police Station, dressed in her trademark old lady costume and used her cane to help her 'hobble' over to the information desk. Bo was nowhere in sight but the man sitting at the desk had already managed to get Jan's attention. With skin the colour of milk chocolate, even darker coloured eyes and black curly hair, he was a million times better than Bo any day. _Screw Bo Brady_, Jan thought to herself, relieved that her veil hid her evil smile, _I think I'd rather have a piece of this guy. _  
  
She reached the front desk and cleared her throat loudly. The man tuned his head around to look at her and she raised her veil and smiled at him, revealing her old lady mask.   
  
"Good afternoon, sir," she croaked, "How are you today?"   
  
"Fine," the man watched her with an expectant look on his face, "Is there something I can help you with?"   
  
"Not exactly," Jan answered slowly, "But I think there is a way I can help you. I think that, perhaps, I have some information on the whereabouts of the men that have went missing over the past week or two."   
  
"Really?" the man clasped his fingers together in his lap and waited for her to continue, "Well, the police commander isn't available right now but you definitely have my attention.   
  
Jan nodded and leaned down closer to the man so only he could hear her, "I saw some very strange things going on at this little house out in the country. I live nearby and I saw this man dragging these unconscious men into his house twice and both times, it was a different man and they looked terribly familiar, like I had seen their pictures on the news or something."   
  
"Oh, this could be a great lead." the man stood up and extended his hand, "You can call me Tek, it's nice to meet you."   
  
"My name is Mrs. R," Jan told him. _Hey, Mrs. B. was getting old and it looks like I'll be bedding Lucas sooner than Shawn, so why not? _  
  
"Okay, Mrs. R, what do you say you direct me to this house in the country? I'll get my stuff together and we can drive over there together and check it out."   
  
"Sounds fine to me," Jan answered, "I really do hope we catch those poor, poor men. Lord knows what's happening to them right now. Oh, and can you do me a favour, Tek?" Jan added. _God, that is such a hot name. Almost as hot as Shaaaaawwwwnnnn or Luuuuuuuuccccassss. Teeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk. Yeah, I like that a lot. _  
  
"I'll try. What is it?"   
  
"Could you not let anyone on the force know where we're going? I'm not sure if there's really anything funny going on over there and if there isn't, well, I'd be so embarrassed if I was wrong. I wouldn't want to look silly in front of the entire force." Jan explained.   
  
Tek nodded, "I guess we'll keep it between us until we get some solid evidence that something is going on. I don't see the harm in that."   
  
_Oh, I just bet you don't_, Jan thought to herself as the two of them left the police station.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the country home, Crystal had decided to use her private time with the men to her full advantage before Jan got back. She had already came up with the perfect plan to get back at Lucas for trying to talk Jan into seducing her and the plan was well on it's way to being completed. She pushed Shawn over to Lucas' room, still holding Jan's gun to his ribs. Shawn's face was incredibly pale and he looked like he was biting his lip to keep from whimpering. _What a little baby_, Crystal thought, _I wonder what he would do if he found out this gun is only a tranquilizer gun. _  
  
"Ooh, Lucaaaaasssss," Crystal sang out, entering his room. He looked up at her warily and she only gave him a charming smile in return, "I've got a surprise for you and Shawn. I just know you'll love it."   
  
"Since it's a surprise from you, I don't think I'll like it very much but go ahead, surprise me." Lucas propped himself up on his arms, eyeing her cooly. He didn't seem to have any clue as to what she had planning to do even though Crystal thought it should have been painfully obvious. Crystal practically had to drag Shawn into Lucas' cage and shoved Shawn down on the bed. Before either Shawn and Lucas could react enough to put up a big fight, Crystal snatched up the handcuffs she had hooked to her jeans and slapped one link onto Lucas' wrist and the other onto Shawn's wrist.   
  
"Hey!" Lucas yelled angrily, "What the hell is this? Is this your surprise? If it is, it's not surprising, it's just plain stupid."   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm sure Shawn will give you lots of surprises very soon." at that, Crystal burst out laughing, "Did I mention that I just gave Shawn his 'medicine'?" she asked, using air quotes to emphasize the word medicine.   
  
Lucas turned to look at the man chained to him, "What is she talking about?"   
  
Shawn shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She made me take like, five pills and I don't even know what they were. Don't look at me like that, Lucas! She was a holding a _gun_ to my head and demanded that I take them."   
  
"I did, didn't I?." Crystal agreed, swirling her gun around in her hands, "Those were good little pills. Lucas, once they get right down into Shawn's blood stream, they are going to help me get back at you in a big way."   
  
"What do you mean?" Shawn asked, his voice shrill.   
  
"The pills I gave you... let's just say there chalk full of some hardcore aphrodisiacs," Crystal said, "You know, kind of like Viagra, only stronger. And those horny pills are fast acting too. It won't be more than about ten minutes before they start to kick in. And now that you're chained to Lucas, you'll have no choice but to use him for relief. That's why only one of your arms is chained. So one arm and both legs are free. Isn't this terrific? We'll see who has to get creative now."   
  
"So, you gave this poor guy, who never did anything to you, pills to turn him into a crotch diving dog just to get back at me? I mean, sure, it's a great plan, it'll scar me for life but it will also scar Shawn for life. And he's completely innocent. That's unfair." Lucas reasoned, hoping Crystal would let Shawn go back to his room and put a stop to this insane plan.   
  
"You're right," Crystal conceded, "I should have gotten Phillip in here to jump on you because aside from you, he's been the most annoying. But it's too late now."   
  
"Ew!" two or three male voices piped up at the exact same time.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Phillip moaned.   
  
"Me too," Rex added, "If my hands weren't handcuffed like this, I would be _gouging_ out my eyes right now. Dear God, I don't want to think about my cousin and my brother doing that together let alone both of my brothers... okay, I've officially been blinded by baaaaadddd mental imagery.   
  
Shawn squirmed a little against his chains, "I can control myself here, I swear! I promise, Lucas, I won't turn into a crotch diving dog."   
  
"I don't know about that. You're already getting antsy." Lucas looked extremely disgusted and moved as far away from Shawn as their chains would allow, which definitely wasn't far enough.   
  
"Come on, have a little faith in me. I can keep my hands and other body parts to myself. I've dated Belle for forever and she never puts out for me. I'm used to this." Shawn assured him.   
  
"Then I'll just work my way through all the other guys if you don't do anything." Crystal told him, "And I think I will go with Phillip next."   
  
"Screw him, Shawn, screw him!" Phillip yelled from his room in a panic stricken voice.   
  
"No way!" Shawn yelled back then turn to Crystal, "Why don't you let me go spend some time with Phillip? I would certainly jump on top of him. In a very violent and completely unsexual way." he put in quickly, noticing the petrified look Lucas was giving him.   
  
"You know what would be nice right now?" John jumped in, "A nice glass of water. With arsenic. I can't believe I have to listen to this crap."   
  
"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Brady sighed, "If only Lucas and Shawn would get naked and wrestle. And if only I could watch."   
  
"Gee, Brady, somehow that didn't make my top ten list of ways to improve life in this cage." John shot back, "And do I even want to know where that came from?"   
  
"Brady's losing his mind." Phillip spoke up, "Just last night he was singing Veggie Tales songs. He's totally going crazy."   
  
"I refuse to respond to your rude remarks." Brady shouted.   
  
"But Brady-"   
  
"No, no, no!" Brady cut him off in a haughty voice, "I'm not doing business with you anymore."   
  
"What kind of business were you two doing?" Shawn wondered out loud.   
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Phillip bellowed, "You're the one that's going to be doing 'business' with Lucas and then I can tell Belle and she'll never want you back after finding out about that."   
  
"You'll never have Belle!" Shawn retorted, "I'll tell her about that... invisible friend you're dating."   
  
"Oh... I thought I was the only one who did that." Brady remarked.   
  
"Brady, shut up. No one wants to hear you talk." Phillip told him.   
  
"Holy crap..." Shawn muttered from his position on Lucas' bed, holding his free hand to his hand to his forehead and gritting his teeth.   
  
"What's wrong, Shawnie?" Crystal asked innocently, watching Lucas' face to see his reaction.   
  
"I just... damn, those pills are more powerful than I thought they would be," one of Shawn's feet bounced up and down furiously on the bed and he swallowed hard, "Lucas, do you think you could maybe-"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Come on, you didn't even let me finish. I just wanted to know if-"   
  
"No! If you come any closer, I will hurt you." Lucas promised, his eyes dark and threatening.   
  
Shawn made a tortured sound in the back of his throat, "Where the hell is Jan? Why isn't she here the one time she should be?"   
  
"Jan won't be back for a while. I have complete control of you right now," Crystal stated, "I sent Jan off to catch Bo and she's such a ditz, it will be a while before she gets back."   
  
"Really? Then why do I hear her voice coming from downstairs?" Phillip called into the room. Crystal stiffened and fell silent.   
  
"Shall we look upstairs first?" Crystal could hear the sound of Jan using her old lady voice and swore softly under her breath.   
  
"She is so going to kill me." Crystal muttered, hurrying over to Shawn's side. She undid his handcuffs that were attached to Lucas and quickly re-shackled his ankles and wrists together. She pulled him off the bed, glaring at Lucas, who looked relieved and amused at the same time.   
  
"Come on, Shawn." Crystal helped him hop out into the hallway but before she could get him back into his room, old lady Jan and a very hot man appeared in front of them. His eyes went wide when he saw Shawn and he held up his gun.   
  
"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Shawn Brady and possibly others too." he began to tell Crystal her rights as he advanced on her. But Jan grabbed his gun from him and pointed it at his head.   
  
"Get in there," Jan nodded to the empty bedroom next to John's, which had already been prepared for their next prisoner, "Come on, don't make me use this on you." Tek looked startled but did what she told him, protesting the entire time. Once they were out of sight, Shawn elbowed Crystal in the ribs and tried to run away from her. But the handcuffs around his ankles stopped him and he ended up tripping and landing flat on the floor. Crystal rubbed the spot where Shawn had elbowed her, then dragged him back into his bedroom, quickly locking him up before leaving to go check out the new man Jan had caught. 


	9. Crystal's Horny Pills Are Very Effective

Chapter Nine

  
  
**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviews, Jennifer Lockhart in particular for her chapter eight review. It's so good to know I'm not alone with my slashy tendencies. I also think it would have been hot if Shawn had done Lucas but it's Lumi story and I don't want to offend anyone. But anyways, I still made an alternate version of chapter eight that anyone who likes guy/guy stuff could read. Lots of Shucas, crotch diving action if anyone is interested, you can email me for the special edition of chapter eight. Oh, and this chapter is very smutty. Shan goes at it. If you don't like reading stuff like this, just skip that part ;).**  
  
Once Tek was shirtless and safely chained to the bed Jan had set out for him, Crystal exhaled happily and smiled down at the young man, "So, your name is Tek, right?" instead of replying, Tek turned his head away from Crystal. Crystal ignored the rejection and continued talking to him, "Well, Tek, I think you're going to like it here. I have tons of things planned that will make this even better for you. As long as you have some kind of sense of adventure, I guarantee that I can keep you entertained."   
  
Tek finally turned his head to the other side so he was facing Crystal again, "The only thing that will keep me entertained here is all the thought of all the trouble you'll both be in once you get caught. I mean, how long do you think two women like yourselves can go without getting discovered?"   
  
Jan looked up at the ceiling, "You know that's a good question. We've already captured what, _eight_ guys and no one has figured it out. I don't think we'll have to worry about the police catching us anytime soon."   
  
"That's not true." Tek shot back, "The Salem PD is filled with very intelligent policemen and they will find clues and eventually bring you both to justice."   
  
Crystal snorted, "I'm sure they're all very intelligent. No, actually I think any police force with any intelligent policemen would have figured it out and caught us by now. But they haven't, so obviously, they're just stupid. But you know what they say, the smaller the brain, the bigger the dick. At least, that's how it was with the guys I've always worked with in my filming career."   
  
"Well, that's a ridiculous assumption to make," Tek told Crystal, "The Salem PD will piece things together and then they're going to save all of us."   
  
Jan opened her mouth to say something at the exact same time Shawn began screaming, "Jan! Jan, I need you in here _now_!"   
  
Darting a quick look at Crystal, Jan pulled her partner in crime out of the room with her and headed for Shawn's room, "Why was he out in the hall with you anyway, Crystal? What were you doing to him?" Jan asked as they entered Shawn's room. Shawn looked up from the bed and shook his chains loudly.   
  
"I was just taking him for a little walk." Crystal lied, "He wanted to stretch some, that's all."   
  
"That's not true!" Shawn yelled, "She gave me horny pills and tried to make me do stuff to Lucas!"   
  
"She what?" Jan gave Crystal a fury-filled look and smacked her hard across the face, "If you had done that to, let's say, Phillip and John, I wouldn't have cared! But if you're going to try and do that to my favourite and second favourite men, you are taking things too far. That will not happen again, do you understand me?"   
  
"Jan," Shawn groaned from his position on the bed, "Can you please get her out of here? I need to fuck someone so badly... I need you over here right now."   
  
Jan's eyes widened at Shawn's unexpected words. She couldn't remember ever hearing him talk like that but then again, she realized that it was probably the pills talking more than anything else. But either way, she wasn't going to resist Shawn when she had a chance like this one.   
  
"I can do that." Jan purred, taking out the key to Shawn's cage and unlocking it. She stepped inside, then handed the key to Crystal through the space between the bars.   
  
"Lock us in, okay? I'll yell for you when I want you to let me out." Jan told Crystal and Crystal quickly re-locked the cage, "You were going to go get the groceries now, right?" Jan asked, not at all worried that Crystal would keep her locked in the cage. She knew Crystal would let her out because someone had to help feed all the guys and shower them and everything. There was no way Crystal could keep up with all them by herself.   
  
"Right..." Crystal looked extremely jealous as she began backing away from the cage. _She's jealous that I'm getting a guy in bed with me and she's not_, Jan gloated to herself. Crystal turned and left the room and Jan sashayed over to Shawn's bed, a smile of anticipation grazing her full lips. She pulled the key to Shawn's chains out and quickly unlocked the chains. Once he was completely free, Shawn literally threw himself at her, pressing her into the bed and crushing her lips with his. Jan could already feeling his arousal pressing into her and her eyes widened. _Little Shawnie never wakes up this fast. I'm going to make a shrine to whatever pills Crystal gave him once this is over. _  
  
Shawn's lips continued to move along Jan's relentlessly and his tongue slipped between her lips and assaulted every hollow in her eager mouth, while his hands went to work at shedding every piece of her clothing. He worked her shirt up and Jan lifted her arms to help him get it off her, They only broke the union of their lips to pull the shirt over Jan's head and then resumed their hot, thirsty kissing session. Shawn fumbled over Jan's old lady skirt for a minute but finally pulled it off. Then he pulled away from Jan to look at all the padding still strapped to her body and for a moment, he looked like the non-horny-pill-intoxicated Shawn again.   
  
"Interesting," Shawn mumbled, ripping away the fluffy padding.   
  
"Hey, I had to make my old lady costume look authentic somehow." Jan muttered, "And I didn't want to risk pillows when I had to walk so much."   
  
Shawn grunted a little and stripped Jan of the padding and her bra and thong followed suit. Jan closed her eyes and gripped handfuls of Shawn's dark hair in her hands while he pushed his own jeans and boxers off of his body until both of them were both completely naked and turned on. Jan could feel her nipples tingling and growing hard at the feeling of Shawn's warm, firm body weighing down upon her. She could feel the hard heat of his throbbing member digging into her hip and it made her sex throb and ache for him to fill her. She had wanted this for the longest time, she had still fantasized about him the whole time she was in Europe and it was still hard to get her head around the fact that all it had taken to get him to make love to her was Crystal Galore and a handful of horny pills.   
  
Shawn's mouth devoured her and swept along her inner cheeks while his hands smoothed over her flesh, moving up her arms until he reached her chest. He massaged her soft mounds with both hands, his thumbs brushing over her rigid peaks. He began kissing a line down her face and neck, his mouth finding her right nipple and he drew it into his mouth, feeling it harden even more inside his mouth until it felt like a tiny jewel. Jan moaned and her nails scored down Shawn's back as she arched her body closer to Shawn's. Shawn was definitely a virgin but that didn't stop him for pleasing her thoroughly with every touch of his mouth and hands. She had the feeling she was wet enough for at least three girls and she needed Shawn inside her at that moment. She had already ready waited too long to have the man of her dreams make love to her.   
  
Jan's hand slid around to cup his hard shaft and Shawn's body tightened in reflex. Almost as if knowing what Jan wanted, Shawn took hold of Jan's hips and turned them over so that Jan was straddling him.   
  
"Ride me," he whispered through clench teeth. Jan was startled by his words but realized that he was probably incredibly insecure about this whole thing, since it was his first time. It was only natural he would prefer to have her take control for the first time, even though she wasn't really that much more experienced than he was. That was when it finally dawned on her. _I am popping Shawn Brady's cherry_, she thought victoriously, _Me! Not Belle! Me!_   
  
"So, you really are a bottom boy," Jan murmured, looking amused, "I always had my suspicions but this proves it. But don't worry, you're still the greatest guy in the whole world."   
  
"Don't talk," Shawn jerked his hips upward a little bit, his length grinding into Jan's entrance, "Just do me. Please."   
  
_Good God, I am going to get Lucas to take those pills next. If they can turn a little virgin like Shawn into this horny, desperate man then I can only imagine what Lucas would be like under the influence of them. Then there's Rex and Tek and all the other guys too..._ Jan suddenly remembered something and dismounted Shawn's body.   
  
"Jan Spears!" he hissed sharply, turning to look at her, "What are you doing? Did I not make it clear how-"   
  
"Hang on," Jan slipped her arm between the bars and felt around in on the floor blindly. Her hand finally made contact with a small box and she smiled triumphantly.   
  
"I knew I could get by hands on some of these," Jan told him, holding up the box of condoms, "I left them lying around everywhere because I figured Crystal and I would need lots."   
  
She hurried back over to Shawn and in record time, the condom was out of the box and on Shawn and Jan was on the condom. She sunk down onto Shawn's erection with a long sigh and Shawn moaned a little.   
  
"I never expected you to be so wet." he muttered, his hands gripping the sheets as Jan undulated her body against his, moving her hips up and down as Shawn groaned beneath her.   
  
"It's your own fault for making me wait so long," she informed him in a mock-stern voice. She arched her back and slid down so she could kiss Shawn again, never stopping her lower body movements. Her sex travelled up and down every inch of Shawn while melding her mouth to his, letting their tongues tangle together.   
  
Shawn's body was tensing more with Jan's every plunge down onto him and Jan could feel her own climax building up within her. She had engaged in consensual sex more than once before and she had thought she would be able to hold out longer than this. But her self-control was spinning out of control with Shawn and she knew she would lose it long before she had planned to. Not that it wouldn't matter that much, since Shawn seemed to very close to coming soon too. She wrapped her legs around Shawn completely and locked around him, squeezing the life out of him. She threw her head back and bit her bottom lip hard to stifle a cry when she felt the immense pleasure of her orgasm overtake her. Shawn came a good twenty seconds after she did, lasting longer than even Jan had been able to do.   
  
_That was the most wonderful thing I've ever done_, Jan thought as she collapsed against Shawn's chest, catching her breath, _Next time it will last even longer. And there will be a next time, I know there will. _

* * *

Sami sat hunched over her table at the Java Café, staring at the ground and waiting for the bitter feelings she felt curdling inside her to pass. But it didn't seem to be happening. She was pissed at the Salem PD for not working harder to find Lucas and she was weirdly pissed at herself for not doing anything either. She knew Lucas couldn't be dead, she just had this feeling she would somehow know if he was. Unless it was just her hope that he wasn't dead because she still wanted to have the chance to make things right with him and have another chance. She had so bitchy to him when he was still around, completely pushing him away one moment and clinging tightly to him the next.   
  
_Yes, Sami, you're a bitch_, she told herself.   
  
She knew he had overreacted about the whole incident with Ray. But she knew he had been insecure, probably even scared of what she was doing with Ray. They had both been scared of what was happening between them. At least, she had been a little scared. So scared that she had decided that she would rather get revenge on Kate than continue to try and make things work with the man she loved.   
  
_So, you're not only a bitch, but you're a chicken-shit bitch_, she added.   
  
And how could she have ever thought that making Kate miserable was more important than happiness for both herself and Lucas? She had thought that Kate was supposed to be her first priority. But now that Lucas was gone, she realized that her relationship with Lucas had been number one, that it was still number one. But before, she had just been too much of an idiot to see it.   
  
_Wow, you're an idiotic, chicken-shit bitch, Sami_. Congratulations, the voice inside her head mocked her. Sami would have continued to mentally berate herself for messing things up with Lucas but Nicole walked over to her table and plunked herself down across for Sami.   
  
"You're pitiful, just pitiful." Nicole said in a blunt voice.   
  
Sami glared at Nicole, "Screw off."   
  
"You know, at first, hearing you call yourself all those names was funny but then it just got ridiculous. You need to get another hobby, Sami."   
  
"I wasn't talking out loud, was I?" Sami asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.   
  
"You were," Nicole tilted her head to one side, "You can't beat yourself up like that. It's a waste of time. If you want Lucas back, you're going to have to take action. That's what I'm going to do because I'm not going to let anyone get away with taking Brady away from me."   
  
"How do you know I want Lucas back?" Sami demanded, hoping her expression didn't give her away.   
  
"Duh, it's totally obvious." Nicole rolled her eyes, "Listen, I think we should work together so we can figure this out. We know what we're doing a lot more than the Salem PD ever will. We could make a great team if we really tried. I just can't do this on my own and out of all the women that have gotten men taken from them, you just seem to be the best choice."   
  
"You really don't expect me to work with you, do you?"   
  
"Come on, Sami. If you want Lucas back, it's one of the only ways." Nicole wheedled, relieved when she saw Sami's face softening.   
  
"Fine, I guess I can work with you just this once." Sami said something else but Nicole was busy over Sami's shoulder. Crystal was walking towards their table, her hands filled with shopping bags.   
  
Nicole didn't bother acknowledging Crystal as the woman walked by the table, since she didn't want too many people to know what ties she had to Crystal. Instead, she turned her attention back to Sami, "Yes, we'll definitely do everything we can to get Brady and Lucas back." Nicole commented, hoping it didn't sound like she had missed the last part of what Sami had said. Crystal looked away from Nicole as she walked by and continued on towards the parking lot but Nicole could have sworn she had seen a flash of some obscured emotion in Crystal's eyes right before she turned away. Something that looked very close to fear, annoyance, contempt, or a combination of all three. _I wonder what her problem is_, Nicole thought briefly before her attention returned to her conversation with Sami. 


	10. Framing Nicole

Chapter Ten

  
  
Once inside Jan's country home, Crystal dropped the grocery bags in the kitchen and raced up the stairs. She headed straight for Shawn's room, her jaw tight with fury. When she passed Phillip's room, he looked out at her suspiciously.   
  
"What's your hurry, Crystal?" Phillip called, "I want some food. Where's our dinner?"   
  
"Can't you keep your mouth shut for once?" Crystal yelled back half-heartedly, his words doing little to distract her from her thoughts. She marched into Shawn's room, only to find Jan and Shawn curled up together in the center of a bed, a thin sheet draped over them, which was probably the only thing that was covering them. Crystal's lip curled in disgust at the sight of Jan snuggled next to Shawn like that, a look of pure contentment on her face that was almost identical to Shawn's. How could she just be sleeping and spooning with one of their prisoners at a time like this?   
  
Crystal retrieved the key to Shawn's cage from her pocket and unlocked it. She snuck in and re-chained Shawn, then shook Jan awake. Jan started and looked up at Crystal in confusion.   
  
"Crystal, I just had the most amazing dream," Jan murmured sleepily, "In the dream, you gave Shawn these pills and then he let me..." Jan's voice trailed off and she looked down at the arm draped over her waist below the covers. She gaze journeyed upwards and fell on the sleeping man's face and her eyes lit up with realization, "Wait, I didn't dream it. Shawn and I really slept together. I did it! I popped his cherry!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Crystal yanked Jan from the bed, ignoring the younger woman's squeal of protest, "We have a serious problem. You can gloat to yourself about your little conquest later, we have to talk _now_."   
  
"At least let me put my clothes on first," Jan pouted at Crystal, infuriating Crystal even more. Obviously, Jan Spears did not see the severity in their situation, _But she will_, Crystal promised herself grimly, _I've known Nicole for a long time. She could be a huge threat if she tries to work against us. I can't let her win. Jan and I have to take action before Nicole does something that will destroy us. _  
  
Jan pulled on her old lady clothes quickly, not seeming to notice or care that they were incredibly disheveled. She followed Crystal out of the cage and Crystal made sure to lock the cage behind her. They left Shawn's room and once they were in the hallway, Jan propped herself up against the door, yawned and watched Crystal expectantly.   
  
"So, what's going on?" Jan asked. Crystal looked around, taking in all the open doors of the men's bedrooms and grabbed Jan's arm.   
  
"Downstairs, asshole," Crystal hissed, "Do you want any of the guys overhearing and realizing how much shit we've got ourselves in?"   
  
Jan dug her feet into the carpet and stared at Crystal in horror, "Something really bad is happening, isn't it?" her lower lip trembled a little bit, "They're going to find all of our lovers, aren't they? They're going to take them away from us."   
  
"It's a definite possibility," Crystal replied, straining to pull Jan down the hallway, "What's wrong with you? I thought that you of all people would handle conflict better than this. If you freak out at the first signs of trouble this way, how did you ever wind up keeping Shawn for as long as you did?"   
  
"I usually don't freak out this much," Jan sniffled, "It's just that now Shawn's made love to me and we're making so much progress and I really don't want that to be destroyed."   
  
"Well, there's no reason it has to be." Crystal told her, "We just need to come up with a plan to make sure we won't be found out."   
  
The two of them made it into the living room and Jan looked up at Crystal with big, scared eyes, "So, what's going on?"   
  
"It's Nicole," Crystal sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "She's teaming up with some other blonde bitch to find _our_ guys."   
  
Jan didn't seem to find this a big problem, "Who's the blonde bitch? Is it Belle? Wow, I never saw that coming- virgin bitch and slutty bitch teaming up. Belle's probably driving Nicole _crazy_."   
  
"I don't know if it's Belle." Crystal said thoughtfully, "I can't remember her saying the other woman's name but I don't think it was Belle. Belle's around your age, right?" Jan nodded, "Then it's not Belle. This woman was a little bit older, around Nicole's age, probably. Oh, and I remember hearing Nicole say they were going to get Brady and _Lucas_ back, so obviously this woman wants Lucas."   
  
Jan rolled her eyes, "Oh, great, it's Belle's big sister, Sami, the mother of Lucas' child, I think. I really should kill both her and Belle and then make it look like Nicole did it or something."   
  
"Don't start with me," Crystal interjected firmly, "We have to come up with a plan. We can't let Nicole find out we're responsible for this whole thing."   
  
"I don't see what you're so worried about," Jan shook her head, "I have so much dirt of Nicole, she'd never turn us in, even if she did find out it was us who have Lucas and Brady and the other men. Besides, I bet the police think Nicole's behind all this. They blame her for everything."   
  
"Yeah..." Crystal's voice trailed off and she was deep in thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers, "Wait, I know what we can do. It's perfect. Not only will it get Nicole out of our hair but it will also pit Sami and Nicole against each other and everyone will think Nicole is behind the kidnappings and holy shit, I am a genius." Crystal fanned herself with her hand emphatically.   
  
Jan stared hard at Crystal, "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What's the plan?"   
  
"We frame Nicole for the kidnappings." Crystal was already heading for the stairs, "And I know just the way to do it." Jan hurried after Crystal and on their way up the stairs, Crystal filled Jan in on their plan and Jan immediately grinned and agreed when she realized what Crystal had in mind for Nicole. Jan made a quick stop inside Shawn's room to pick up his boxers off the floor where he had left them after his love-making session with her. Remembering what she and Shawn had been doing just an hour or so before made her smile but she didn't have time to dwell on this. She and Crystal had to move fast.   
  
Crystal was already in John's room, so Jan headed into the room next to his. Phillip frowned at her when she came inside but she ignored the look he gave her and pounced on his bed.   
  
"I need your underwear." she told him bluntly, causing Phillip's eyes to widen in shock.   
  
"You need my _what_?" Phillip demanded.   
  
"Your underwear," Jan repeated, flipping her hair over her shoulder and biting her lower lip in concentration, "You heard what I said, stop stalling. I need your underwear and I need it now."   
  
"Well, you can't have it," Phillip informed her but she ignored him and began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, "Hey, did you hear me? Stop _touching_ me! Jan!!"   
  
About five minutes later, Jan emerged from Phillip's room, carrying Phillip's plaid boxers in her hands, "He certainly made that a lot harder than it had to be." Jan mumbled, wiping her forehead, "Who knew a guy chained to a bed could put up such a fight? I hope it doesn't run in the family." she muttered as she stepped inside Lucas' room.

* * *

Jan crawled through the bushes bordering the Kiriakas Mansion as fast as she could, relieved that she had finished her task. Crystal had been on lookout while Jan had climbed up the trellis to Nicole's window. To Jan's relief, Nicole only had a screen covering her window and Nicole was nowhere to be seen in her bedroom. Not that she frequented her bedroom much during the day, she was always downstairs drinking now that her husband was dead, Jan reminded herself. After quickly stashing all eight pairs of underwear in Nicole's room, Jan had quickly crawled back out the window, replaced the screen, climbed down the trellis and darted for the bushes.   
  
She still couldn't believe she had done it all without getting caught. _Crystal might think she comes up with good plans but they're certainly risky_, Jan thought wryly, _Especially if someone else is going to be taking the risks for her.   
  
_Jan spotted Crystal's rental car and sprinted towards it. By the time she was seated in the passenger's seat, she was out of breath.   
  
"Did you do it?" Crystal asked, looking towards the house anxiously.   
  
Jan gave her a dirty look, "Of course I did it. I'm not a wimp like some people."   
  
Crystal ignored the insult and began to drive away from the mansion, "Now, we just have one more thing to do." Crystal drove until she reached the park, which was almost empty except for several people standing on the far side of it. Her eyes came to rest on the pay phone, which was near the ball field, hooked onto the side of the refreshment stand. The refreshment stand would do a fine job of blocking her from the other people's view, she decided, then stepped out of the car. She put a coin in the slot and began dialling the number to the police station. Her hands shook as she dialed and she had to grip the phone tightly to ensure she didn't drop it.   
  
Finally, someone picked up on the other line, "Commander Brady," the voice said.   
  
"Oh, good, just the person I wanted to talk to," Crystal spat out the words in a gravelly, harsh voice that made her sound like a different person, "I have some information I think you might find helpful. It has to do with the disappearances of those men."   
  
There were some faint clattering noises on the other line and it sounded like Bo let out a big whoosh of air through his nose, "What can you tell us? Anything will help."   
  
"I live near the Kiriakas Mansion." Crystal lied, looking around to make sure no one was watching her, "I have a clear view into the bedroom of Mrs. Kiriakas as well."   
  
"I'm sure you enjoy that," Bo cut in sharply.   
  
"I used to," Crystal continued using her fake voice, "But lately, I've seen her doing some very strange things in her bedroom. I've seen her in there with quite a few different men over the past few weeks and none of them seemed to be happy to be there. And I never saw any of the men leave the Kiriakas Mansion. Ever."   
  
"I knew that bitch was behind this!" Bo roared, then calmed down a little bit, "Thank you for the information. We're going to do a full scale search of that place, starting with the little tramp's bedroom."   
  
"Glad to be of service," Crystal replied politely, then hung up the phone. As an extra but probably unnecessary precaution, she wiped her fingerprints off the phone and headed back towards the car. _Sorry, Nicole_, Crystal thought evilly, _But I don't think you'll get the chance to go off and search for Brady anytime soon. Once Bo Brady finds all those pairs of underwear in your bedroom, he'll arrest you for sure. There's no way you could look for Brady while you're rotting away in a jail cell for his kidnapping._ At that thought, Crystal barely resisted the urge to skip the rest of the way back to the car.


	11. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Chapter Eleven

  
  
In the middle of Sami and Nicole's not so productive scheming session to figure out a way to track down the men that had gone missing, Henderson came into the living room and cleared his throat dramatically.   
  
"Madame, you have visitors that request your presence at the door," he told her in a stiff voice. Nicole looked up and him and scowled, gesturing with her hand for him to leave the room.   
  
"It's probably no one important. Just tell them to leave, I'm in the middle of something here," Nicole ordered her butler in the regal, condescending tone she used with all the servants in the mansion.   
  
"I'm afraid that won't sit well with these visitors," Henderson responded regretfully, "They've made it very clear that they are here for a reason and that things are urgent. You really should go speak to them at once."   
  
Nicole threw up her hands in exasperation and rolled her eyes at Sami, "Fine but I'm going to make this quick. Whatever their urgent matters are, they can't be more urgent than mine. I really hate having to waste my time on this." She got off the couch and started towards the door. Not knowing what else to do, Sami followed her, only to see her aunt and uncle standing at the door, tense expressions on their faces.   
  
"I should have known it was you," Nicole spat out angrily, "What the hell do you want, Bo?"   
  
"You don't sound happy to see me," Bo noted with seemingly forced control, "But I guess that's to be expected, due to your current circumstances."   
  
"Circumstances?" Nicole repeated blankly, "What are you talking about _now_?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Bo shoved past Nicole roughly and paced back and forth in the entrance to the mansion, "Where are they? Don't just stand there looking at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me where they are right now, I don't want to have to know they're somewhere in this house suffering for a moment longer than I have to."   
  
"It really would be easiest if you just told us where you're hiding them right away," Hope piped up, her voice lower and more even than her husband's and yet still managed to match the amount of hostility and anger Bo's voice contained.   
  
It seemed to sink in what they were talking about and Nicole shook her head in disbelief, taking a step away from Bo, "Jesus Christ. What the hell is your problem? How can you keep pinning the blame on me for everything? I don't have your son hostage and I definitely do not have anyone else held hostage either."   
  
"Bullshit," Bo retorted, "Stop playing with us. We just want our son back. Don't you think you've shaken everything in this town up enough, don't you think you've already caused enough problems?"   
  
"Right, everything that goes wrong, every problem in the whole wide world is always caused by me," Nicole struck back, her temper rising to rival Bo's, "Why don't you go after some real leads instead of trying to pin all the blame for everything on me? You seriously have permanent PMS or something."   
  
"Yeah? Well, you're a spoiled little rich girl that has too much free time." Bo snapped childishly.   
  
"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it? Want to entertain me?" Nicole taunted him.   
  
"No, thank you. I think you've already got enough men stashed somewhere in this mansion that you're using for entertainment purposes." Bo told her.   
  
"Get over yourself!" Nicole shouted, her face turning red with anger, "I don't have anything to do with these disappearances. I want these men found just as much as you do so stop accusing me of something I'm completely innocent of. I've lost people too, you know. I am a _victim_, no matter what you choose to believe."   
  
"Really?" Bo cocked an eyebrow, "Then you won't mind if we look around a little bit, starting with your bedroom?"   
  
Nicole's teeth gnashed together and it took all of her self-restraint not to spit in the arrogant police officer's face, "Bite me. You can search till doomsday, fool. You're never going to find anything, you stupid shithead."   
  
"Nicole!" Hope cut in with a sharp, reproachful look, "I don't think angering him further is going to do any good."   
  
Bo shrugged his shoulders, as if in preparation for the search he was about to put into action and he cast a parting dark look at Nicole, "You think I'm mad now, just wait until I find the proof I need that will tell me that you are, without a doubt, responsible for my son's disappearance."   
  
He began stomping up the stairs with Hope, Nicole and Sami close behind him. Even Sami was getting annoyed with her uncle's attitude and tried to reason with him herself, "Bo, stop this! There is no reason for you to search for anything, you know Nicole didn't do it. It couldn't be her, she wants Brady back as much as you want Shawn back and as much as I want the father of my son back. Why don't you leave now before you make yourself look like a total idiot?"   
  
"You mean he hasn't done that already?" Nicole commented wryly, earning herself another scathing glare from Bo and Hope.   
  
Having spent a lot of his time harassing Nicole, Bo already knew where her bedroom was located in the mansion. He yanked open the door and strode inside, his eyes peering around to look for signs of evidence that Nicole was holding the men captive. He started by going over to her closet and riffling through her clothes. Once he finished that, he whirled around and began going through her dresser, while Nicole and Sami watched him in disgusted silence. Hope stood beside him, peering into the dresser a little herself.   
  
"Find anything?" she asked after a moment.   
  
"Not yet," Bo admitted, slamming the final dresser drawer shut, "But I will. Don't worry."   
  
He stepped away from the dresser and turned around, inwardly debating where to search next. After a few seconds, he went over to the bed and lifted the ruffles covering the empty space underneath the bed. After a moment, he stiffened, then turned back around to face Hope.   
  
"You brought gloves, right, honey?" he asked, his voice strained from anger. Hope nodded and handed him a pair of gloves warily.   
  
"Bo, what is-"   
  
The look in his eyes warned her not to say anything else and he snapped on the rubber gloves and went back underneath the bed. A moment later, his hand yanked a pair of plaid boxers out from under the bed.   
  
"Whose are these, Nicole?" Bo asked in a mock-pleasant voice. Nicole looked stunned for a split second before regaining her cool and finding her voice.   
  
"They're Brady's, of course." she answered, her voice never wavering, "We were beginning to get quite... intimate before he disappeared. Those must have gotten kicked under the bed in our haste to, well, get each other naked."   
  
"That's kind of too much information," Sami remarked, cringing at the thought of Brady and Nicole doing the nasty.   
  
"Are these Brady's too?" Bo demanded, waving a red pair and a black pair of boxers in her face. Nicole just nodded, a weak smile on her face.   
  
A few moments later, Bo grunted with both satisfaction and horror, "I really don't think these are Brady's," he said, turning to show the boxers to Hope, "Look familiar?"   
  
Hope's mouth formed a soundless O and she clamped her hand over her mouth, "Shawn's spiderman boxers." she cried, "I remember seeing those when I did his laundry one time. I teased him about them and he just laughed and said 'Variety is the spice of life.' God, Bo, I miss him so much," Hope added tearfully, then turned to Nicole, "What have you done with him?"   
  
"Wait, we're not finished yet," Bo informed the three women in a loud voice, pulling out a familiar looking pair of boxer-briefs and Sami gasped upon seeing them.   
  
"Those are- those are Lucas' boxers," Sami turned to stare accusingly at Nicole, "You stupid bitch! How could you do it? How could you fake trying to help me find him when you had him stashed somewhere all along? What, you were trying to make a fool out of me?" Sami grabbed Nicole's shoulders and shook her, "Where is he? _Where is he_?"   
  
"Sami, get a grip," Nicole pushed away the frantic woman, "Don't jump to conclusions like these two. What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'? Or do those rules not apply to me? Or maybe they just don't apply in Salem at all."   
  
"I think you're been proven guilty." Bo got to his feet after pulling out three more pairs of boxers, meaning he had found a total of eight boxers. Eight boxers and eight missing men. What an amazing coincidence. He advanced on Nicole until he was standing only a few inches away from her.   
  
"So, Nicole, I really think we should do this the easy way," Bo began, "You tell me where you're hiding all these guys right now and I'm sure you'll get a shorter jail sentence. Or you can not tell me anything and stay locked in jail until you spill the beans, which would be pretty stupid on your part."   
  
"The only stupid one here is you," Nicole returned, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, "And I don't have to tell you anything because I don't know anything. Now, why don't you do me a favour and get off my property?"   
  
"If that's the way you're going to be, then I guess I have no choice," Bo said, wrenching Nicole's arms behind her back and handcuffing her wrists together.

* * *

  
  
Nicole sat on the small cot in her claustrophobia-inducing jail cell, ignoring the screams being directed at her from on the other side of the bars. She was kind of relieved that she had her own jail cell instead of having to share with those women Marlena had shared her jail cell with. But the only reason Nicole got her own cell was because the other prisoners were afraid she would go horny-crazy without her kidnapped men around and would start trying to seduce them instead.   
  
And then Bo had also decided to be an ass and let Mimi, Sami, Belle, Kate, Jennifer, Lexie and Bonnie all downstairs to scream at her. Word had spread quickly that Nicole was 'hiding' the eight men that had gone missing and now everyone was on Nicole's case and yelling at her to let them go.   
  
"Give me back my son!" Bonnie screamed angrily through the bars.   
  
"And give me back all three of mine!" Kate added.   
  
"I always knew you were going to be trouble," Belle put in, "I never understood why the brother of someone as perfect as me would waste his time with someone as flawed as you. I hope Brady never speaks to you again after this."   
  
"You evil whore!" Sami raged, shaking the bars furiously, "You better tell us where you've hid all the guys. I'll make sure you pay for this as soon as I can get my hands on you."   
  
Nicole turned to face the wall, thoroughly sickened by every one of these woman, especially Sami. And I thought I could team up with that bitch? God, she's such a back-stabber. _Of course, she's probably thinking the same thing about me. And it's all Bo's fault. Well, screw him, Just wait until he finds out who's really responsible for this mess. Then he'll be sorry. And I hope he figures it out fast but knowing him, that's probably not going to happen._


	12. Jail Cells

Chapter Twelve

  
  
Jan brought a tray holding Shawn's dinner into his room and set it down so she could unlock his cage. Shawn had been surprisingly quiet when Jan and Crystal had returned to the country home, it had been at least three or four hours since he had yelled at them or whined about Belle- a real record for him. Jan had a feeling his silence had something to do with the way he was reacting to what had happened between them earlier that day. Not that she blamed him. If it had felt anywhere near as amazing to him as it had to her, then his shocked muteness was completely justified.   
  
"Here's your dinner," Jan said cheerfully, setting the tray down on the table next to him and unlocking his chains. Shawn just smiled weakly and turned his head away from the food.   
  
"Thanks but I'm not really that hungry right now," Shawn muttered, raising his eyes to meet Jan's, "I've sort of been thinking about things, Jan. About what happened with us earlier. And about Belle."   
  
Jan felt her heart sink when she heard the dreaded 'B' word leave Shawn's mouth, "You're thinking about her again? Great, I knew it was too good to be true. You'll never stop, will you?"   
  
"Wait a second, Jan. It's not what you're thinking," Shawn replied, still looking a little uncertain, "I was just thinking that, well, after what we did last night, I don't think she'd take me back if she found out. And frankly, I don't think I'd want her to."   
  
Jan felt the first stirrings of hope welling up inside her, "What are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying that spending time here in this cage with you has made me realize that I don't miss Belle as much as I should. And it makes me realize that I don't love her anymore. I tried to keep telling myself I did love her because I didn't want to give you some sort of satisfaction by telling the truth but I've never been a good liar. I can't keep pretending to feel things for Belle that I don't." Shawn explained.   
  
"Shaaaawwwwnnn," Jan's voice rang out in a sing-song tone, "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"   
  
Shawn stared at her hope-filled face for a moment before shrugging one shoulder, "Probably not, knowing you,"   
  
The hopeful look diminished slightly, "You mean you're not going to confess that you've finally fallen madly in love with me just like I knew you would all along and then ask for my hand in marriage?"   
  
"Ahahahahahahaha!" Phillip's mocking laughter floated into the room and Jan scowled and left the cage to go shut the door. Once she did, she returned to go sit back down on the bed next to Shawn.   
  
"Not exactly," Shawn answered, shooting her an odd look, "No matter what you think, only a completely crazy person would fall in love with you while you have them locked in a cage against their free will. I guess that only makes me a _little_ out of my mind, since I just kind of... like you." he finished in a flat voice.   
  
"Really?" Jan seemed content with that remark and smiled gleefully at him.   
  
"Fine, I'll be honest, I more than kind of like you," Shawn mumbled, looking down at the bed, "And as for what happened earlier today... I refuse to take full responsibility for my actions, since it wouldn't have happened if Crystal hadn't given me those pills. But that doesn't mean I wish it didn't happen. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."   
  
"That's because you did it with me and not Belle," Jan added knowingly, "I know lots of tricks that she doesn't. And I'd be more than happy to show you all of them."   
  
"I'm sure you would," Shawn shifted positions on the bed so he was in a more upright sitting position, "Anyways, I have a proposition for you."   
  
"A proposition?" Jan reiterated mischievously, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Shawnie? Because I can go upstairs _right now_ and get my nipple clamps and we can experiment with them."   
  
"That's not exactly what I meant," Shawn told her quickly, not wanting to be subjected to the horrible nipple clamp treatment, "Look, I know I'll never fall in love with you if you keep me in this cage. But I don't want to write off the chance for us to be together completely. You're so different from Belle," _No shit, Sherlock_, Jan thought with a roll of her eyes, wishing he would stop saying Belle's name, "And I know we could have something but not while I'm in this cage. And the only reason I got trapped here in the first place is because I tried to leave Salem. I still want to leave Salem for a while, though. I think everything that happened there over the past six months or so messed me up."   
  
_Salem didn't mess you up_, Shawn, Jan thought maliciously, _Belle messed you up. But I think you're making a recovery, all thanks to me._   
  
"I think both of us should leave Salem together." Shawn lowered his voice, "You can leave all the guys with Crystal and we'll just take off. Then when we get far enough away, we'll just call the police and tell them where the guys are. I think it's the best way to do things."   
  
Jan's eyes shown with unconcealed happiness, "You want us to run away together. That's so sweet," Jan suddenly narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "This isn't some kind of trick, is it? Are you just trying to escape this place and go back to Belle?"   
  
"No," Shawn replied without pausing, "I wouldn't do that to you after all this. You might be a little insane at times but I still want to figure out exactly what I'm feeling for you, I really do. I'm not trying to trick you."   
  
Jan looked into his eyes, searching for signs of insincerity but found none. She realized that he couldn't be lying. That was just one more way she and Shawn were opposites. The guy couldn't lie without looking guilty as hell, while she could lie with complete ease and without a twinge of regret. But she didn't mind being so different from Shawn. As far as she was concerned, all their differences just made them even hotter together in the end. And she was finally going to have him all to herself.   
  
"I love the idea," Jan squealed leaping up from her position on the bed so she could throw her arms around Shawn and kiss him. Shawn tensed with surprise for a moment, then relaxed and kissed her back, "I can't wait to run away together. But we should stay here until tomorrow, okay? Crystal and I did a lot of work tonight and I'm a little tired. And before we leave, I'm going to have to keep you in this cage. I don't want Crystal knowing we're leaving."   
  
"I guess that works," Shawn returned, his heart racing with excitement at the idea of being freed from this cage after so long of being trapped.

* * *

It had been a good hour and a half but one by one, the harassing women outside Nicole's cell had left. The only ones were remaining were Sami and Kate and to Nicole's horror, they showed no signs of relenting any time soon.   
  
"We're going to get them back, Nicole. Don't think you can keep them locked away forever." Kate threatened her. Sami was right beside Kate, shaking the bars angrily and screaming threats almost identical to Kate's, only more obscene. _It's about damn time those two found something to agree on_, Nicole thought, in some weird way amused. She took a deep breath and steeled herself against more of their comments, having to literally bite her tongue to keep from sending them barbed retorts.   
  
The sound of doors crashing open and cries of protests momentarily distracted Sami and Kate into silence and all three women to turned to see what was causing the noises. Bo was dragging a blonde woman that bore a shocking resemblance to Marlena through the doors and a flustered looking man followed them.   
  
"You see, officer, it could have all just been a big misunderstanding," the man was saying, "Maybe Hattie here wasn't really shoplifting like the man thought. Maybe she just forgot to pay for it or something. You know how absentminded people can be sometimes, heh, heh,"   
  
The Marlena look-alike stuck her tongue out at him over Bo's shoulder, "Hush. Bart, you're just making things more ridiculous than they already are," she then turned her attention to Bo, "You're not putting me in jail! I refuse to be subjected to such humiliation."   
  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to rip off that store," Bo shot back, unlocking the cell next to Nicole's and throwing Hattie inside. Hattie stumbled a little bit and yelped angrily.   
  
Sami turned to smirk at the woman, "Were you lifting again, Hattie?"   
  
"Shut up, tramp," Hattie grumbled, kicking the bars with one foot. She then noticed Nicole and groaned loudly, "Oh, for christ's sake, if this isn't bad enough already, I'm stuck in the cell next to the infamous man raper-slash kidnapper slash killer slash god knows what else."   
  
"I did not 'rape slash kidnap slash kill' anyone," Nicole said, mimicking Hattie's blunt tone, "I was set up. By who, I don't know but once the retards on this police force figure it out, you'll all be sorry you ever thought it was me."   
  
Bo sneered at her before leaving to go back upstairs to his office. Bart stayed downstairs and walked over to the spot in front of Nicole's jail cell next to Kate and peeked at Nicole through the openings.   
  
"I'll have you know I was really offended, lady," Bart informed her in an injured tone, "Why didn't you kidnap me? Don't you find me attractive? I walked out in the streets of Salem up until four in the morning, waiting for the Salem Man Snatcher to come and get me but she never did. You never captured me. And obviously you only kidnapped guys you thought were good-looking so I officially despise you now."   
  
"Ew, who in their right mind would find John Black sexy?" Sami wondered out loud, wrinkling her nose.   
  
"I already told you that I didn't-" Nicole cut herself on in mid-sentence, sudden revelations sending her mind into overload.   
  
_"For an old guy, he is hot! I mean, did you see his pecs? They were rock hard."   
  
"I'd love to tickle his trigger."   
  
"I can't believe you had the nerve to tie up some guy for your own personal pleasure. I would so love to do that to John. He's the only reason I'm staying in Salem, you know. Nicky wanted me to leave but I said I wouldn't because I still want a shot at that gorgeous hunk."_   
  
Then Nicole remembered the look on Jan's face after Nicole had casually mentioned something about capturing every guy in Salem and holding them hostage. Then there was that look Crystal had given her when she had overheard Nicole say that she was going to get Brady back. It certainly wasn't just by chance that Bo had came after her, accusing of being the kidnapper right after the incident. Those bitches had framed her. Dammit. Nicole suddenly sprang to her feet and went over to the bars.   
  
"Sami, I know who set me up," Nicole hissed.   
  
Sami just looked at her like she was crazy, "Get real. You already tried to make a fool out of me once and I'm not going to fall for that again. Why don't you just spit it out and tell us where you're hiding all of them?"   
  
"They put the underwear under my bed to make it look like I did it," Nicole told her, "Honestly, do you think I'd be stupid enough to leave evidence in my room. If I had kidnapped those guys, I would have been smarter about hiding the evidence. And you should know that I don't find John Black the least bit attractive."   
  
Surprisingly, Kate looked more willing to believe all this then Sami did, "Who framed you?" Kate demanded.   
  
"My friend who is now my ex-friend, Crystal," Nicole answered and Kate gasped.   
  
"You mean that skank that was all over John at the Blue Note? The one that dumped that glass of water on me?" Kate asked.   
  
"That would be her," Nicole turned back to Sami, "Look, I know where she is and I can help you guys free all the guys. It will be two against three if I go with you guys, I can distract Crystal and this other girl she's working with while you guys unchain all the guys. But we can't tell the cops until we save all the guys because they wouldn't believe me, you just need to get me out of here somehow."   
  
"Fine, I believe you," Sami confessed, "But how are we supposed to get you out of there?"   
  
Nicole only had to think for a few seconds before coming up with a plan, "Okay, Kate is going to go upstairs and go into femme fatale mode with Bo and try and seduce him-"   
  
"Hey!" Kate interrupted sharply, "I don't want to do that."   
  
"And distract him, so you can take the keys to my prison cell out of his pocket. Then you'll come back down here, unlock me and unlock Hattie. Hattie can go upstairs and distract the remainder of the policemen still here while we sneak out."   
  
"Who said I'm going to help?" Hattie spoke up, then recoiled when she saw the looks Sami, Nicole and Kate gave her, "Okay but only if I can slap that evil old Bo Brady silly. And only it Bart helps me distract them."   
  
"I can do that, I guess," Bart tugged at his tie nervously, "You know, I've made a career out of staying in the shadows but I suppose I could do a good job of making my presence known if I wanted to."   
  
Nicole gave him a smile to humour him, "That's lovely. Can you guys go put the plan into action right away, please? I'm a little anxious to get out of here and confront Crystal and Jan." Nicole told them, violent, unpleasant images of what she would do to Jan and Crystal upon confronting them already surfacing in her mind.   
  
"I don't want to seduce Bo, though. It's going to be so embarrassing." Kate wailed as Sami led her up her up the stairs until both of them were gone from view. 


	13. Showdown

Chapter Thirteen

  
  
Nicole was sitting in the driver's seat of Kate's car, speeding towards Jan's country home after Kate, Sami, Bart and Hattie had managed to stir up a huge commotion among the remaining police officers left at the police station. To Nicole's knowledge, Hattie and Bart were still causing trouble for the officers, trying to distract Bo and his men for as long as possible. Kate sat in the backseat of the car while Sami rode next to Nicole, gnawing at her lower lip anxiously.   
  
"Are you sure this Crystal person is behind everything?" Sami asked in between the spaces of Kate's complaints about how awful it was seducing Bo and how Hope would never forgive her for it.   
  
"I'm positive," Nicole answered, "She overheard us talking at the Java Café and decided to throw the Salem PD off track and get me out of the way by getting me put in jail for something she did. That little slut is going to pay. Both of them are. Of course, it's not really Jan's fault. Jan's so vulnerable and crazy, she could be persuaded to do so many things, even if she didn't want to. I think this definitely has to be mostly Crystal's doing." By the time Nicole finished, her words were more directed at herself than at Sami and Kate. The three women lapsed into silence while Nicole continued to drive way over the speed limit, wanting to reach the country home as fast as possible.   
  
Finally, Nicole reached the familiar road and parked the car behind some trees bordering the driveway of the house. She then turned to Sami and Kate, her face flushed with anger.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to go in there and distract Jan and Crystal and you guys can sneak inside and start freeing the guys. Once I get Jan and Crystal out of the front room, you two can come inside and go sneak upstairs. All the guys will be in the rooms on the second floor. You won't need anything too major to pick the locks, just a hair clip or something. I'm pretty sure Jan just got a bunch of handcuffs and chains for Sex Toys 'R Us or something so they shouldn't be that hard to break through.   
  
Sami looked over at Nicole suspiciously, "You certainly know a lot of details. You were in on this, weren't you?"   
  
Nicole swallowed hard, deciding that it wasn't the best to admit that she had stood by silently while Sami's sister's boyfriend had been chained to a bed by Jan Spears, "Of course not. I'm just as surprised and pissed off as you are. But Jan's shared all her deepest, darkest fantasies with me- ew, Kate, don't give me that look, not like that! I don't do anything with Jan! Anyways, she was always so specific about everything. I really should have seen this coming. God, I'm an idiot."   
  
"Well, you can make up for it by going in there and helping us save all of those men." Kate prompted her, "Now go!"   
  
Nicole got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door. Sami and Kate also got out and crept along the hedges, making sure to stay out of sight. They peeked through the hedges and saw a curly-haired brunette answer the door. Even from their positions, they could see the shock in her face when she saw Nicole. The two women at the door began a conversational exchange that Sami and Kate weren't close enough to hear. Sami sighed and turned to Kate.   
  
"Kate?" Sami began and Kate turned to look at her, "I'll admit, I wasn't serious about our last truce. I still wanted to hurt you. But I've realized that Lucas means a lot more to me than my need to hurt you does and I want to stop for real. Once this is all over, I don't want to be your friend but I don't want to be your enemy anymore either. I think we should do our best to get along, for Lucas, Will and for ourselves. Because no matter what you think, I am in love with your son."   
  
Kate didn't respond for a few moments and Sami thought she was going to refuse but Kate finally nodded and extended her hand. When they finished shaking hands, they looked up to see that Nicole and the other woman had disappeared. They both instinctively began advancing on the house until they reached the door. Quietly and slowly, Sami opened the front door and peered inside. When she saw no one around, she looked directly at the flight of stairs and began tiptoeing towards it. Kate followed her and they quickly made their up the stairs. Sami was a few feet ahead of Kate and opened the first door in the hallway.   
  
John had heard the sound of the door opening and lifted his head to see Sami, who was staring at him, wide-eyed. She hadn't known whether or not to believe Nicole completely until this point but now she realized that this meant that Lucas really must be here. She turned around and left John's room.   
  
"Sami," he croaked, "Come back! I need to get out of here!"   
  
"That's nice," Sami muttered to herself, "Kate can save you. I have more important people to worry about." She opened the door across from John's and saw a brown-haired man she had seen on the news whose name was Patrick. She left that room and continued down the line of the hallway while Kate went inside John's room to free him. Sami looked inside each of the rooms. After checking two more rooms, Rex and the man who worked for the police force named Tek or something were accounted for. Then she opened another door and her eyes met Brady's. He was also chained up and next to him was a small doll. Brady broke into a big, insane grin when he saw Sami.   
  
"Look, Kewpie, it's Sami!" he yelled loudly, "What's up, Sami? Are you here to play with us?"   
  
Sami motioned for Brady to be quiet, wondering what had gotten into him. He wasn't acting like he was completely in his right mind and it was scaring her. But Brady just kept talking, his voice raising with every word that came out of his mouth.

* * *

Nicole was downstairs, talking to Crystal and Jan, who still looked as if they weren't sure how to react to seeing Nicole here instead of in jail, when the loud shouts could be heard. The voice was definitely Brady's and Jan and Crystal's backs went rigid when they heard his voice.   
  
"Er, that's just Shawn." Jan tried to tell Nicole, "He's very-" Suddenly, Jan went quiet and listened to what Brady was saying.   
  
"Sami, why are you trying to take off my chains? I like them." Brady said in a faraway voice and Crystal and Jan seemed to know what was going on after hearing that.   
  
"You tricked us," Crystal's eyes glittered with accusation, "You're trying to take all of our men away, aren't you? How did you get out jail? This isn't supposed to be happening."   
  
"Come on, let's go get the guns," Jan whispered to Crystal, then shoved Nicole as hard as she could. Nicole was taken aback and ended up landing on her bac k on the tile floor of the kitchen, "And you stay here, you traitorous bitch!"   
  
"I wouldn't talk!" Nicole screamed, "You framed me for a crime you committed. And I am going to get you back." But by the time she was on her feet again, both women had already rushed off. Pressing a hand into her back and wincing a little, Nicole hurried after them.   
  
Jan and Crystal had quickly retrieved their guns from the upstairs closet and stuffed their pockets full of tranquilizer darts. Jan was grateful that she had already taught Crystal how to use the guns. It was definitely paying off now.   
  
Crystal noticed John standing up and free of his chains through the open doorway and bit her lip uncertainly as she aimed the gun at John. The man finished putting on his shirt, which Crystal had left hanging from the bars after kidnapping him and turned around. Biting her lip so hard it almost drew blood and trying not to notice the horrified look on John's face, she fired the gun. The dart hit John in the stomach and he let out a strangled cry and sunk down on the floor, blood beginning to stain his pale blue shirt almost immediately. Crystal winced and moved on, checking to see which men were still chained. She took the side of the hallway opposite Jan and began making her way down. Tek was still good. But in the room that held Phillip, the old granny from the Blue Note was bending over Phillip, working intently on something.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Crystal snapped and the woman looked up angrily. She snapped open the last chain that held Phillip in place and started towards Crystal so quickly that Crystal didn't have time to react. Kate lunged at her, pulling on her hair and slapping her.   
  
"You stole my children," Kate cried angrily, "You stole them from me! You deserve to die for that." Crystal tried helplessly to aim her gun at Kate but Kate kept shaking her and making getting a good shot impossible. Phillip was trying to find a way to come between the two women but Crystal finally had enough. She dodged away from Kate and brought the butt of the gun down over Kate's head. Kate crumpled onto the ground and Phillip gasped, kneeling down over her.   
  
"How could you-" to stop him from speaking, Crystal raised the gun and fired another dart at Phillip. Once it hit him, she then turned and left the room.   
  
Meanwhile, Nicole had found Brady's room and hurried over to unchain him. He noticed Nicole and his eyes lit up.   
  
"What took you so long?" he asked, "I thought you would have found me a long time ago."   
  
"I'm sorry," Nicole said, breaking one of the chains open, "But now I'm going to free you and then everyone is going to get to leave."   
  
"Can I take Kewpie doll back with me?" Brady asked with complete seriousness, "We've become really good friends."   
  
Nicole frowned and another chain broke apart under Nicole's prying with her hair pin, "Sure." Impulsively, she reached down to kiss him on the cheek, "God, it's good to have you back, even if you are obsessed with that doll." she said before turning her attention to the chains on Brady's ankles.

* * *

Sami had ended up making it to Lucas' room but before she had the chance to do anything, she had been interrupted by loud screeching behind her.   
  
"I knew you'd be here, trying to take my second favourite away from me." Jan's eyes were dark and infuriated as she stepped towards Sami, her gun pointed right at the blonde woman, "I'm not going to let you do it. You can't take Lucas away."   
  
Sami felt rage boil up inside her, wiping away all fear she felt at the sight of Jan pointing that gun at her, "Oh, just try and stop me." Remembering how much she had worried about Lucas for the past few weeks and how scared she was of what was happening to him made her even angrier with Jan and before Jan could so much as move her finger to pull the trigger, Sami filled in the space between the two of them and wrapped her arms around Jan's neck, bringing her to the floor. The gun flew out of Jan's hands as Sami clenched her hands tighter around Jan's neck.   
  
Seeing that she had the upper hand, Sami withdrew her hands from Jan's neck and smacked her as hard as she could across the face. Jan squealed in pain and tried to get up but Sami held her down and smacked her again. She would have continued attacking Jan but someone pushed her away and she tumbled to the floor.   
  
"Geez, Jan, can't you do anything for yourself," Crystal asked while stepping up next to Sami. Sami rolled over and kicked Crystal's legs out from under her and Crystal fell on the floor too. Sami fisted a handful of Crystal's hair and tugged hard, causing Crystal to screech loudly and claw at Sami's arms. By this time, Jan had gotten to her feet and grabbed her gun. With shaking hands, she aimed at the two women struggling on the floor, took a deep breath and shot at Sami. 


	14. Reuniting

Chapter Fourteen

  
  
Crystal made a keening noise in the back of her throat and staggered away from Sami, still on her hands and knees. She held her side, where she had just been shot and glared up at Jan.   
  
"You shot me," Crystal said weakly, the expression of disbelief on her face matching Jan's perfectly, "I can't believe you just did that, you little dick snacker. I am going to... to..." the tranquilizer dart was already beginning to take effect and Crystal closed her eyes, falling deadly silent. Jan exhaled and looked down at the gun in horror.   
  
"I can't believe I missed," Jan mumbled to herself, "I had the perfect shot and then Crystal just moved right into the line of fire. And that was my last dart, dammit."   
  
Then a hand seized her arm and Jan shrieked, whirling around to face Shawn. He loosened his grip on her arm and leaned down to whisper in her ear.   
  
"Nicole just let me out," he told her in a hushed tone, "She's letting them all out. We have to leave now or you're going to get put in jail. We can't let the police catch you."   
  
Jan broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're trying to save me from the big bad cops now, aren't you? That's so adorable."   
  
"I'm glad you think so," Shawn responded hurriedly, briefly pausing to encircle her waist in his arms and kiss her, "But seriously, we need to leave. We can't stay here any longer."   
  
Jan looked behind her to see Sami watching her with her arms crossed over her chest, "Yeah, I think you're right. Come on, let's hurry." As soon as the words left her mouth, Shawn began tugging her out of the room, finally leaving Sami and Lucas alone together. Sami turned around to face Lucas, he didn't look like he knew whether to be amused by the short-lived cat-fight between Jan, Crystal and Sami or just stunned to see Sami standing in the room.   
  
"How did you find us?" he asked slowly, looking like he still didn't know whether or not to believe that Sami was actually here. But his question went unanswered because Sami simply pulled herself to her feet and flung herself into Lucas' arms. Her mouth quickly sought out his and their lips crashed together forcefully, her hands getting lost in his thick, dark hair. At first, she was met with surprise and resistance from Lucas but it lasted all of two seconds before Lucas began to press his lips back against hers, his tongue delving into Sami's waiting mouth and reacquainting itself with every inch of the silky, warm inner cavity. Everything he had been angry at her for before he had gotten kidnapped seemed so small and irrelevant now, all he wanted to do was keep kissing her and make up for all the time they had lost while he had been held captive by Jan and Crystal. Sami opened her mouth wider, letting herself get lost in the sensations Lucas was invoking with his demanding tongue while her nails dragged across his bare chest.   
  
Just before pulling away, Sami let her lips rest gently on top of Lucas', then raised her head to look at him, her eyes full. She wiped at her eyes angrily, cursing herself for being unable to stop from getting emotional.   
  
"Oh, Lucas, I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, brushing his cheek with his fingertips while he still looked up at her in a daze, "I was so scared that something awful had happened to you. I mean, at first, I thought you had just ran off to scare me so you could get back at me for hurting you-"   
  
"I wouldn't do that to you, Sami," Lucas told her, "I care about you too much to do that."   
  
"I know," Sami responded, taking a deep breath, "Then I realized something had happened to you and I was scared that I would never find you. I was worried that I'd never get the chance-" she had to swallow the growing lump in her throat before continuing, "To apologize."   
  
"Apologize?" Lucas blinked in surprise.   
  
"Yes. After you disappeared, I realized that I had been ridiculous to push you away and I'm sorry. That guy at the Blue Note really didn't mean anything to me and you are the most important man in my life and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, not anyone else. I just hope that you can forgive me and give me another chance." Sami finished.   
  
"Of course I can," Lucas said softly, his voice husky with emotion, "And you're not the only one who has an apology to make. I guess I kind of overreacted when I saw you with that man. I don't know, I guess I was still so scared that something was going to go wrong between us, I blew the whole thing out of proportion. But I do want to try again, more than anything else."   
  
Sami's mouth formed a relieved smile and she leaned down to kiss him again, the kiss lighter and more airy this time, their lips barely brushing together. She only moved her head back a little bit after the kiss, leaving her lips hovering over his, "Thank you. I love you, Lucas."   
  
He was smiling now too, "I love you, too. But in all honesty, I think I'll love you a little bit more once you let me out of these chains. My arms feel like they're going to fall off."   
  
Sami let out a small giggle and backed up, "Sorry. I completely forgot about your arms." she quickly freed him of the chains and immediately after, he pulled her into his arms and planted another bruising kiss onto her lips. Sami's body relaxed into his arms and returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm. After a few more minutes, Lucas pulled back and gave Sami a lazy smile.   
  
"Nope, I'm definitely not going to miss those chains a single bit." he told her and she laughed. Then she watched him through half closed eyes as his face neared hers again until he made gentle contact, nibbling lightly on the corner of her bottom lip. His teeth moved along the lush flesh, tasting the faint remains of lip gloss and he threaded his finger through her blonde hair, letting her nestle herself against his chest while murmuring softly with contentment.   
  
"I certainly won't," Sami mumbled once their lips had parted, "Although, I do think I'm going to enjoy making up for lost time with you."   
  
"I'm going to have to agree with you there," Lucas admitted, his thumb tracing the outline of her mouth, "I can't get over how good it is to be with you again."   
  
Sami opened her mouth to say something but Nicole cut her off, "Um, can I have a little help here? My grandson refuses to part with this Kewpie doll and Shawn, Jan, Tek, Patrick and Rex all ran away from this house, which leaves only us to deal with Crystal, John, Kate and Phillip, who are all unconscious." Lucas and Sami looked up to see Nicole and Brady standing in the doorway to the room. Brady was kissing the top of a doll's head while Nicole watched him with disgust.   
  
"My mom's here too? And she's unconscious? What happened?" Lucas demanded stepping off the bed.   
  
"How should I know? I wasn't there," Nicole shot back and all four of them moved inside the room where Phillip and Kate were. Lucas hurried over to Kate and checked her head.   
  
"Oh my God, she's bleeding. What the hell did they do to her?" he shook her a little and Kate moaned in her sleep but didn't wake up. Sami knelt down next to Lucas and eyed Kate worriedly.   
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine once she wakes up," Sami told him, placing one hand on his back reassuringly, "But just to be on the safe side, we should get her to the hospital so she can get checked out."   
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow at Sami, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were actually concerned for my mom."   
  
"I am," Sami replied honestly, "She's your mother and I know how hurt you'd be if anything happened to her. Before we came in here, the two of us called a truce. I think all of us will be happier this way."   
  
"You really called a truce? And it's for real this time," when Sami nodded, Lucas grinned and gave her another kiss, "That means a lot to me, Sami. Thank you."   
  
"Ugh, so Sami gets her man but mine is too busy with a freaking doll to pay attention to me? This sucks _ass_," Nicole said emphatically, then looked towards Phillip, "And can someone pull that dart out of Phillip, please? It's looks really gross. I have to go call the cops so they'll come get Crystal. I can't wait to see Bo's big, stupid face when he sees that Crystal was actually the one who kidnapped everyone, not me. Oh and I also can't wait to see the look on his face when I inform him that his son ran off with the woman who kidnapped him. That's going to be fun."   
  
"Maybe," Lucas shrugged and wrapped his arm around Sami's shoulder, "But I think that Sami and I are going to have a lot more fun tonight after we make sure my mom's okay and go home." ignoring Nicole's disgusted squeal and the obvious meaning behind his words, Lucas couldn't resist leaning down to give Sami one last kiss before making a move to start helping his brother and Phillip, leaving Nicole, Brady and Brady's precious Kewpie to help John. 


End file.
